An Unlikely Place
by Firesword
Summary: Written before Book 7. Slash. HPDM. A prison is such a strange place for feelings of tenderness to bloom, but love knows no boundaries. Right? Second Bonus! Bonus Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:**Harry Potter

**Fic Title: **An Unlikely Place

**Author:**Firesword

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling. I just own the small muse, and I hope to be earning some smiles and squeals.

**Summary:**Post-Voldemort. Slash. HPDM. A prison is such a strange place for feelings of tenderness to bloom, but love knows no boundaries. Right?

**Rating:**Red Flame or 'M'

**Author's Notes: **Hmmmm. Title says it all, but summary is a bit weird, isn't it? Lol. I hope you people will enjoy this. Hehehe. Oh, and it's rather long too, that it has to be separated into parts. :D (Update: 10 Dec 2007 - this was written way before Book 6/7 came out ... I can't remember which. Lol. Therefore content is irregardless of what actually happened in Book 6/7.)

**AN UNLIKELY PLACE**

**by Firesword**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was several months after the war had finally ended. Harry, who was still trying to heal the wounds of his past, found himself tagging along after the Weasleys, to visit their second oldest son in the prison Azkaban. Of course, the prison was relocated into a new area, somewhere remote, but in less bleak conditions. In fact, lush greenery and beautiful sunshine surrounded the fortress. One might have mistaken it for a haven of some sort.

Harry winced when he accidentally focused on a bright spot, and quickly looked away. When he looked back to the guards at the gate, Mrs. Weasley was already bustling through, with her husband walking briskly after her.

"Let's go, Harry," Hermione said, absently tugging his arm.

"Yeah. Okay," he heard himself answering, but he still sounded distant and faraway, as though he was not quite there in the present.

"Normally, we wouldn't allow any more than two visitors at a time," one of the guards sighed. "Your family is an exception."

"But-" Bill started but he was immediately cut off by the guard.

"This is no special treatment, believe me. Most of us thought what your brother had done was justified," the wizard in uniform said sadly.

"Come on, children. Let's see Charlie now," Mrs. Weasley's voice called out to them anxiously.

Harry was the last to enter the well-illuminated walkway. Temporarily mesmerized by the beautiful, yellow stone walls, he did not notice Bill waiting for him.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Bluish-gray eyes looked at him with concern. That was the only part that Harry could see, as the rest of Bill's face was hidden by a beautiful mask Fleur had made for him.

He startled briefly and then smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Bill."

"You seem to be staring into space more often than not," Bill insisted as they walked along the wake of the other Weasleys.

"I'm ... I'm just thinking." Harry smiled faintly. "That's all."

"About?"

"What I've done," he answered quietly. "Why am I not in jail? I did kill people, after all."

"Stop talking like that, Harry."

"Even if it were in self-defence..." Harry sighed. He froze when Bill stared fiercely at him.

"Listen - the reason why Charlie's in jail is because he had lost himself in anger. And in that condition, he had unthinkingly harmed those orphans whom he had tried to save." Bill pulled back his hair and sighed. "It's a good thing the children were not hurt badly. You, on the other hand, didn't harm civilians and innocents. Don't brood over it too much."

However, that was not something Harry could promise. He just nodded and walked quietly behind the wizard. With his mind preoccupied with thoughts that he could not discern, he did not notice that a guard had allowed them to take Charlie outside to the courtyard. He only realized it when bright sunlight hit his eyes again.

_Oh._He blinked and then stopped to watch Mr. Weasley lay out a mat on the ground. _A picnic?_ Harry smiled and shook his head lightly in amusement. This place might be a prison, but it was a place that was not riddled with despair and hopelessness.

"How are you doing, Charlie?" Mrs. Weasley asked her son anxiously. "Did they feed you properly? Are you able to sleep?"

Harry studied Charlie carefully. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was thinner than Harry remembered him to be.

"This place is all right, Mum. It's just ... me. Okay?" Charlie smiled faintly. He looked around, and then his gaze stopped at Harry. "Hello there, Harry. How are you doing?"

"The same," Harry answered with a slight shrug. Charlie nodded, his expression grim and thoughtful. At this point, he was the only one who could relate to Harry.

"Let's eat. We're hungry," Fred and George said loudly.

There were times like this when Harry had feelings that he did not belong to the family. It was strange, but Hermione had fitted right in with the Weasleys, although she had not 'entered' the family officially, yet. Harry could not, for some reason, although Ron's parents had insisted they considered him one of their own.

_I don't belong here, _he thought sadly as Hermione tugged him down to sit in between her and Ron.

"Tea or chocolate?" Ginny asked him.

"Huh? Chocolate please." Harry stared at her and tried to read her expression. Since their breakup more than two years ago, she had gotten better in hiding her emotions from him. _I think I did the right thing by not pursuing the idea of a relationship further with her. Mrs. Weasley can't be too happy if we were still an item._

The firm touch of Bill's hand on his head made him look up. It was strange, how Bill would always know where his thoughts were leading him. He blushed, feeling guilty. _But it is the truth. I don't fit in._

He mutely accepted a chicken sandwich Ron gave him and started eating in silence, while quietly observing the rest of the Weasleys. He did not participate in the conversation at all, preferring to listen to them. When the topic of conversation turned into one about the current state of The Burrow, Harry's eyes began to roam all around the courtyard, and they stopped to stare at the fortress itself.

As emerald eyes slowly went from left to right, to look at the windows, he noticed that someone was looking in his direction. Harry pursed his lips thoughtfully and counted the levels silently. He saw the person again; the prisoner's cell was on the seventh floor. _Hmmmm ... he's still looking here._ Due to the crossed bars, he could not see the person's features all that well, until the person turned.

_Silver hair... _He blinked slowly. _Malfoy. That was Malfoy._

Without pausing to think, Harry stood and headed back to the walkway. If any of the Weasleys had called him, to ask where he was going, he did not hear them. It was one of his failings; once he was focused on something, he had the tendency to ignore everything else. Going somewhere without a purpose was another failing of his.

"Mister Potter!"

He did not even hear a guard's shout to him. He stopped at the foot of the spiral staircase, and looked up. It seemed never-ending, and he thanked the gods silently that he only needed to climb up until the seventh floor. He slowly ascended the staircase, one step at a time.

"Mister Potter! Mister Potter!"

He stopped when he was on the third floor and turned around. He blushed faintly when he saw a pudgy wizard rushing up to meet him.

"Mister Potter..." the wizard wheezed and took in huge breaths.

"Er ... I'm sorry. I didn't realize..." Harry started but the wizard waved at him.

"No matter, Mister Potter. You must have plenty of things on your mind right now. I know that ... abstracted feeling," the guard said with a loud sigh at the end. "All right ... I've caught my breath." The short and rather round wizard thrust his hand into his pocket, and pulled out something. It enlarged into a rather odd-looking clipboard. "Are you going to visit someone?"

_Am I?_ He frowned slightly. "I don't know," he said slowly. "I don't know if he'll let me stay."

The guard - his name tag said that he was a Mr. Lovat - raised his eyebrow. "I still have to write it down, Mister Potter. Who, exactly?"

"Draco Malfoy is on the seventh floor, right?" Harry asked softly.

Lovat nodded and scribbled something quickly on the clipboard. "Yes, he is. Cell number one hundred and seventeen." He tapped the feathery tip of his quill absently on his cheek. "If I'm not mistaken, you'd be his first visitor. It must be hard for the young-un. Circumstances had forced him into this path," Lovat sighed. "But to be completely isolated..."

"Isolated?" Harry's frowned.

"Not precisely but he keeps to himself. Even when he's with his father and that greasy one during the weekend evenings, he doesn't talk." Lovat scratched his cheek vigorously. "His father is still as sprightly - he still talks of escaping prison but that _is_ Lucius." The guard rolled his eyes in sarcasm. "Anyway, take this chit. It'll tell the guard on the level who you're visiting and he'll open the door for you. You can't take the young-un out though, unless you're coming back this evening. You need special permission for an outdoor visitation at this hour."

"Thanks," Harry said quietly. He examined the small chit while listening half-heartedly to Lovat's instructions on how to get to Draco's cell.

"Remember - you only have two hours!" Lovat shouted from a level below.

Harry climbed up the remaining steps and took a left turn, just as Lovat told him to. Cell number one hundred and nine was the first and Draco's would be eight cells down the narrow hallway.

"You meeting someone? Chit?" a burly guard asked him brusquely. Harry mutely handed the chit over and the guard inspected it carefully. "Right. One hundred and seventeen." He gave the small piece of card back to Harry and beckoned at the younger wizard to follow. "Don't lose that. Be sure to give it back to Lovat when you're done."

"All right." Harry nodded. He looked around as he trailed after the guard down the corridor. All of the cells here were enclosed. It gave the prisoners a bit of privacy.

_One hundred and fourteen. _He saw the plate number and suddenly began to feel slightly uneasy._ What in the hell am I doing? _It was too late for him to go back; the guard was already opening the door to Draco's cell.

"Mister Malfoy, you have a visitor," the guard announced and pushed the door open.

The room appeared well lit, and it was quite spacious in Harry's opinion. From his vantage point, he could only see the bed, however, and it was empty.

"When you're done, sir, shout for me. I'm Crow."

He could only nod. Harry stepped a bit closer to the threshold but hesitated. "Malfoy, it's me. May I come in?" But Draco did not reply, and the guard had pushed him into the room. He froze as he heard the door locking behind him.

All he felt was cold resentment as he stood there. _I shouldn't have come, _he thought sadly. He slowly shifted his gaze from the made and neat bed to the window on one side of the cell. Draco was sitting on a chair just beside it, not doing anything but simply staring at him.

"I don't need your pity, Potter," Draco said in a very firm tone. His voice sounded raspy, as though he had not spoken in a long time, but it still had the same stinging quality. "Or your sympathy."

He would have responded in the same manner, but that day, he just did not have it in him to be malicious or sarcastic. "I thought I saw you from where I was."

"And you'd come up here just to be sure it's me?" Draco snorted. "Huh. You won't change, will you? Always barging in into places where you're not wanted." Light, grey eyes stared penetratingly into his. "Why hasn't curiosity killed you yet?"

He did not answer the sarcastic question. "How are you doing?"

A fair and slim eyebrow arched up. "How am I doing? Well, obviously. I'm still breathing and I'm still sane. I can't ask for anything more, right?" Draco sneered. "Go ahead and shout for the guard. We're done."

"No, we aren't." Then Harry chided himself for responding somewhat automatically.

Draco stood up then. Harry knew the silver-haired wizard was furious, especially with the way his eyes glinted as though they were icicles ready to be propelled forward.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me," Draco hissed. "Just get out."

"I don't feel sorry for you, Malfoy." Harry scowled.

"I don't care. Get out," Draco snarled. "Out, Potter! I don't want you here."

"I came here to see you, not argue with you!" Harry said sharply. "I was here, and I saw you up here, and since I'm here, I thought I'd drop by."

"You..." Draco's nostrils flared in anger.

"Why are you insulted by having a visitor coming to see you?"

"Because I never want to see you ever again. You're an eyesore," Draco snorted. "And I don't need company. From _anyone._"

_You say that, but I know you want someone. I know I did. _Harry sighed and walked up to the window. He peered out briefly, and saw that the Hermione and the Weasleys were still having a picnic at the courtyard.

"But I'm already here. It isn't nice for you to throw me out," he said meekly.

"I don't ever remember a rule that won't allow me to throw out someone I don't like," Draco grated.

"Basic courtesy, Malfoy. Let me stay here a while."

"You know, Potter, I don't have to put up with you."

That was how it ended - his first visit to see Draco had ended up in complete failure. He sighed morosely to himself as he walked out of the cell to the staircase.

"Stubborn, isn't he?" Crow patted his shoulder in reassurance. "Don't worry. Once he sees you often enough, he'll settle down." With the odd advice, Harry went down in search for Lovat.

There was a small office tucked behind in a corner. Harry had found it by chance, since he had been walking around the foot of the staircase without even realizing it. Lovat was there, and the guard was surprised to see him there.

"That was short," Lovat muttered. "So, he wasn't friendly?"

Harry could only shrug. "I don't know if he's ever friendly to anyone. I was his archenemy in school."

"No surprise there." Lovat took his chit, studied it again and then moved to the side to type something. "Are you giving up on him? It'll be sad if he spends the rest of his jail-term without getting any visitors."

Instead of answering Lovat's question directly, Harry inquired as to whether books were allowed to be given to the prisoners.

"Books, eh?" Lovat rubbed his chin contemplatively. "They're allowed. However, a series of spells need to be done on them. Especially a fire-resistant charm, and a powerful charm to prevent the object from being transfigured."

_That makes sense, but it's troublesome. _Harry sighed inwardly.

"I have a list somewhere; give me a minute."

**-oOooOo-**

**24 September 1999**

"You're leaving now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am," Harry answered as he pushed the boxes of wands back into their shelves. Then he stayed still. So did the boxes.

He let out a huge sigh of relief and slowly turned away from the storage area. He wiped his hands on the already dusty towel, and made a mental note to himself. _I should go home and take a bath before seeing him._

"Help me give this to the Weasley twins first."

Emerald eyes widened in horror as the owner of the wand shop tossed a huge, wooden box at him. He stretched out his arms and managed to catch it in time, before it could drop to the floor. The soft chuckles from behind the counter made him curse, and he shot a disgusted look at the vampire.

Byrial Lach, a still-active vampire, was now the owner of what used to be Ollivander's wand shop. Lach himself was a wandmaker, though of a smaller scale. Harry had met him when the Order had a brief meeting in the Headquarters, just before Harry had to go to Godric's Hollow. About three weeks after Voldemort's defeat, Lach had contacted him, and he had requested for his help in running this shop. Somehow, Lach had gotten his cooperation.

"You really look cute when you're mad," whispered a voice.

"Ah!" Harry yelped and tried to jump away, but since Lach's hands were on his hips, he could not quite manage that.

"Hmmmm. I'm crushed," Lach said suddenly. Harry blushed faintly. It was quite weird, having Lach's cheek pressing against his head. "You're thinking of someone else."

Harry sighed and wriggled away from the vampire's clutches. "Why don't you find a boyfriend of your own kind?" he suggested. "It will only give you heartache if you're to go after a ... mortal."

Lach's eyes narrowed and in a huff, he slapped the back of Harry's head lightly. "It's not that easy, you know. There aren't many of us left, and I sure as hell am not going to have a boyfriend who is so old-fashioned in mindset. However, finding a modern vampire such as I would be like searching for a needle in a haystack." The vampire thrust his fingers into his long, black hair in a display of frustration. "I want a mate!"

Harry snorted in amusement. "I'm going."

"Unsympathetic lad. I'll see you tomorrow then." Lach sniffed audibly before disappearing into the back of the shop.

_He could have helped me by holding the door first. _Harry rolled his eyes, and struggled to do several things all at once. He managed to get out of the shop with the wooden box safely, however, and he briskly moved down the alley to get to the twins' joke shop.

Diagon Alley seemed to be growing crowded as time flew by. Since it was marginally safe for people to be going out after curfew now, there were more children going in and out of the Alley this month.

"Excuse me. Sorry." He gently nudged a boy aside and wove through the small crowd to get inside the shop.

"It's_him!_ It's Harry Potter!" someone squealed in excitement.

"Shhhhh! Don't be so loud! He might turn you into a toad!"

Harry blinked and glanced over his shoulder in astonishment. _Now, where did that come from?_

"Harry! Is that for us?" Fred shouted cheerfully.

"Yeah, it is." Harry heaved the huge box onto the counter, and Fred jumped down from the ladder.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Fred laughed. "Mum would skin us _and_ Byrial, though. It's so good to have an inexhaustible supply of fake wands."

"Oh yeah," Harry had to laugh. "She would. Just be careful not to piss Fleur off."

"Eeeee ... Bill's got himself a she-dragon." Fred shuddered.

"Only if things don't go her way in the kitchen!" George added.

"I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Harry said quickly after glancing at his watch.

"All right, mate. Enjoy yourself!"

_Enjoy myself? _Harry flipped a finger carelessly and walked out of the door. He was not certain why, but he had told the twins that he had intended to visit Draco as regularly as he could. Peculiarly, the twins were able to keep this a secret from the rest, which made Harry happy, of course.

He Apparated to his home - not his parents' house, or the Headquarters. Kingsley had helped him with property hunting, and he had settled on this one for its secluded state. However, he could not help but wonder if he should have chosen a smaller one. His house was decidedly bigger than the Dursleys', and since he and Hedwig were the only ones living in it, it had felt larger as the weeks passed.

The simple, white door opened at a brief tap of his wand, and he smiled to see Hedwig on her favorite perch by the window. She looked somewhat drowsy, as though she had just stirred from a nap.

"I'm going to visit Draco now," he informed her, and caressed her neck gently. He chuckled when she gave him an unimpressed hoot. "I know, I know. I need to take a bath first." He glanced at the grandfather clock on the wall and suddenly felt the need to hurry.

By the time he was ready, it was nearly five in the afternoon.

"Damn ... I shouldn't have dallied back at the shop," he muttered to himself as he pulled on a sock. He jumped up and brushed his hair briefly. He saw that Hedwig had flown into the room, and when he turned, she was standing on the study table, just beside a couple of old books. "Thank you, Hedwig." He kissed her head and she hooted in surprise. "I would have forgotten to bring them."

He stepped out of the house with a bag of books and locked the door with a charm. After walking several steps from the door, he Apparated off to a pitch-black place, which Mr. Weasley had simply called it the 'boarding point' for visitors to Azkaban. He arrived at the greyish ruins and began to walk in the direction that a toppled griffin statue was pointing. The woods gave way to a plain, and its midst, stood the fortress that was now Azkaban.

The guards did not allow him in immediately, as visits were only allowed on weekends.

"I know. I need to speak with Lovat, if he's here."

The two guards exchanged a look, and then one of them pushed the gate open to allow him entry.

"He should be at the office," the other one mumbled.

"Thanks." Harry walked to the small office.

The man sitting in the office stood up and straightened his back. "Mister Potter," Lovat greeted him with an arched look. "Do you want to visit Draco Malfoy?"

"Well, not really," Harry said with a faint smile. "I doubt he's willing enough to tolerate my presence, yet. I'm here to pass him some books."

"Books?" Blue eyes turned sly for some reason. "Pornography?"

"Huh?" Harry's cheeks turned red slowly. "Uh ... no."

Lovat laughed heartily. "That didn't occur to you, eh? Strange lad you are. I thought lads your age have nothing in mind except _that_."

Harry could only cough in embarrassment and listened to the sounds of Lovat typing something on an old typewriter.

"Done," Lovat said in satisfaction. He came out from the counter and beckoned at Harry. "I'll escort you myself."

"I won't stay long," Harry said slowly.

"Very well." Lovat nodded. He paused and looked at Harry with an inquisitive expression. "I hope you have protected your books."

"I have," Harry said with a crooked smile. "Knowing his temper, I did charm the books against tear and wear as well."

"Ah, good lad." Lovat patted him on his shoulder.

Crow was on duty, as usual, but he did not seem too surprised at seeing Harry. As he unlocked the door, he announced, "Post for you, Mister Malfoy." Several doors away, Lovat started sniggering.

Harry smiled briefly at Crow, and poked his head through the doorway. He winced, to see Draco's eyes suddenly narrowing into mere slits when they chanced upon him.

Draco did not say anything; he kept on his icy gaze on Harry as he moved into the cell. Harry glanced at Draco briefly and snorted to himself, quite aware that he was behaving as though he was in a room with a creature not quite used to human presence. Without wasting any more time, he immediately opened his bag and got the books he brought for Draco out, and stacked them neatly on the edge of the bed.

"They're for you to read, okay?" Harry said in a gentle voice. "I'll be going now." Still, Draco was silent. The emerald-eyed wizard opened his mouth to say something more, but thought better of it.

He did not go down immediately, even after Crow had locked the door and had gone back to his post. Harry stayed still, and silent, and then...

The sound of something heavy thudding against something else reached his ears. He sighed heavily, and shook his head in hopelessness. _Good thing I did charm the books. I don't think Hermione will appreciate it if I ask her to teach me the spell to repair books again._

"You have a real dragon back there," Crow said to him cheerfully as he walked past the guard. He just smiled, wondering if that was a good sign or a bad sign.

Strangely, a wicked thought sprang in his mind as he was descending the spiral staircase, and he left Azkaban with a secretive smile on his lips.

**-oOooOo-**

**30 September 1999 **

Lach had a decidedly inquisitive look when he sidled closer to Harry. Harry was used to his 'movements' so he was not too bothered at the closeness.

"Have you taken a sudden interest in improving your kitchen skills?" Lach asked curiously.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. Tucking the two books on dessert under his arm, he smiled up at the vampire. "No, not really. I'm giving them to someone."

The vampire pursed his lips and sniffed, as though hurt. "Draco Malfoy, you mean."

"Yes." Then Harry laughed at Lach's ridiculous expression. "Get a boyfriend already!" he said quickly before leaving the shop.

"You think getting one is easy?" Lach yelled, and Harry saw him shaking his fist from the window. Harry laughed heartily and went to an empty corner to Apparate away.

"Hang on, mate!"

He choked on his laughter at the sharp slap on his back. "Fred!" he exclaimed, startled by the suddenness.

Fred snickered and tousled his hair in a brotherly sort of fashion. "Going to see _him _again? And what's up with those books?"

"Well, not exactly, and they're punishment ... of a sort," he answered mildly, and then smiled sheepishly at Fred's look of astonishment.

"You don't say ... Harry, you're cruel!" Fred gasped theatrically.

"Hmmmm ... everyone has a cruel side, I suppose," he said sarcastically. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot to tell you." Fred slapped his forehead lightly. "Fleur wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow. Seven o'clock sharp. All right?"

"Yeah, all right." Harry frowned a little. "Do remind me again tomorrow, though. I'm afraid I'll forget."

The red-haired Weasley chuckled a little sadistically and Harry gave him a mock scowl.

"I'm joking, I'm joking." Fred became serious all of a sudden, and then he stared at Harry in a very thoughtful manner. "You're going to pass the git those books and that's it, right? You have any plans after that?"

He shook his head in response and looked at Fred curiously.

"George and I are going to the Hill. A couple of drinks and snacks ... you know."

Harry raised his eyebrow elegantly. "But won't I be intruding on _your_ time together?"

"Not a chance, mate," Fred said with a toothy grin. "Besides, _we_ are dying to know what _you're_ thinking, visiting the ferret so frequently."

_Okay..._Harry stared unblinkingly at his friend. _I'm not too sure what I'm thinking either ... so it'll be safer for me to skip the little gathering. _Unfortunately for him, Fred was one of the few, besides Bill, to be able to read him.

"Bad boy," Fred said admonishingly. "You're not getting away from the curious twins that easily. Come by around sunset. We'll be waiting."

"But-!"

"No buts, Harry!" Fred grinned as he waved back at Harry.

The raven-haired wizard standing in the corner sighed heavily after Fred's departure. _What have I gotten myself into? _He still felt somewhat apprehensive even after he entered Azkaban, and got permission from a different officer to pass the books on dessert to Draco.

The guard on the seventh floor smirked at Harry when he emerged onto the landing. "Back so soon?" Crow inquired. "Mister Malfoy tried his best to throw the books you had given him out of the window, but he was quite unsuccessful, of course."

_I see. _"Did he try to flush them down the toilet?" Harry asked meekly but at the stupefied expression on Crow's face, he gathered that Draco had not thought of it yet.

"Mister Potter is here to see you," Crow said in a loud voice as he opened the cell door.

When Harry entered, Draco was standing in front of the window, and he had this nonchalant look as he stared out.

"I brought you more books, Malfoy. I'll leave them on your bed."

"Get out," Draco said flatly.

"Don't worry. I am." Harry resisted the urge to sigh. However, Draco was quite stubborn. He stared at the cell door with helplessness once it closed. _It is not as though I'm forcing him to like me... Just why is he acting this way?_

_"Perhaps it is because he finds it ironic that his archenemy would be the one to visit him in prison, and not someone who'd previously cared for him," _said his inner voice.

"Parkinson..." Draco used to have a girlfriend when Hogwarts was still a school. Harry's thick and dark eyebrows furrowed slightly as the wizard thought about the witch. _Whatever happened to her?_

**-oOooOo-**

He had a bag of pies and some drinks tucked under his arm when he appeared in the Weasleys' backyard. Mrs. Weasley poked her head out of the backdoor, her face a mask of curiosity. She brightened when she recognized him.

"Harry!" she greeted cheerfully and hurried out to give him a hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Harry greeted in response and added a light kiss on her head after the hug. That never failed to make her beam a bit more.

"Going to see Fred and George?" She smiled and her dimples showed.

"Yeah, I am." He smiled in return.

"You might as well," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Ron's off with Hermione again ... I am not sure _why_ he has to see her so often, especially when Hermione comes by The Burrow every weekend." Although she had said that in a sarcastic sort of tone, her eyes were crinkling with amusement.

"Er..." Harry blushed slightly. It looked as though she knew exactly why her son was seeing Hermione quite regularly.

"But of course ... I'll hang him upside down if anything happens to her," she said lightly. "Now, off you go. They're up at the hill. Don't drink, Harry. You can't keep it in you."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

It was quite endearing really, to receive motherly advice. Harry could not help but smile, as he walked the short distance to where Fred and George would be. He paused at where the ground was beginning to become a bit steep.

He could see Fred and George where he was, and it was somewhat strange that the twins would be sitting out there, to watch the sun go down together. _Don't they have girlfriends? _Harry thought to himself as he climbed the hill. _Urgh ... I'd better not ask them anything, or that will give them reason to ask me the same question._

"Oh, the devil's here," George said jovially.

"Watch your mouth, George," Harry muttered as he passed the bag to him.

The twins dove into their matter of interest almost immediately, which left Harry slightly bewildered. "Come on ... I don't really know either," he grumbled, almost to himself.

"You don't know? Harry, don't joke or this is going to become a very weird habit for you."

Since he did not know the answer, he did not say anything. The three wizards looked toward the west and watched the sun go down in complete, but peaceful, silence.

As they were snacking, Harry found himself thinking aloud. Perhaps, what he was trying to do was to offer Draco someone to talk to, which in turn had the twins asking him why he wanted to do that.

"And it's not as if the git has no one else," Fred pointed out. "He has the greasy bastard, and his own father there, right?"

"And he has a girlfriend ... doesn't he?"

"Had? Maybe?"

That reminded Harry of a question he wanted to ask earlier. "Do you have any idea where Pansy Parkinson might be?" he asked quickly. "And if-" He stopped himself before he could utter 'Draco'. "And if someone else had visited Malfoy before, Lovat would not have said that I was the first." He rubbed his lips. "But it's weird that Parkinson didn't visit him - as far as I know, she hadn't been involved in the crazy war, and I thought they were cozy with each other."

"Well, that's true." Fred toyed with his hair absently. "Well, don't worry. We'll ask around."

"Since more people are coming back to the shop, I won't be surprised to hear some rumors..."

_But really ... why do I want to keep visiting? _Harry pondered. He sighed softly and perked up when he remembered something else. "Hey, do you know any vampires?"

"Of course we do." Fred's eyes had the same wicked gleam as his brother's. "You're working with one."

"I don't mean Lach," Harry said with a slight roll of his eyes. "That one needs a mate badly."

"Is he still breathing down your neck?" Fred chortled, clearly amused.

"Urgh ... don't remind me," Harry mumbled and shuddered.

In the midst of talk, jokes and laughter, George suddenly popped a question that Harry had been thinking for some time.

"Hey, Harry. Do you lean _that_ way?" George inquired nervously. "Uhmmm..."

"Do you like other blokes, mate?" Fred continued.

"I can't be too sure," Harry said, sighing. For some reason, Fred and George started cursing and slapping his back. "B-because I do find myself attracted to Lach occasionally!" He held on tightly to his can drink. "Well ... maybe it's because he's a vampire, but still ... he's a guy."

"Aha! I _knew_ there was a reason why _you_ and _him_ went out of your way to hate each other!" Fred said with great enthusiasm.

"Huh?"_What on earth are they talking about? _He scowled at the twins. "Oi, what are you saying?"

**-oOooOo-**

**To be continued in Chapter 2**

_Don't worry, you won't have to wait long. '_


	2. Chapter 2

_Firesword: It will not take long for me to update, so don't worry – I won't leave you hanging for too long. I just need some time to look over the spelling and stuff. FYI, there are six chapters in total._

**AN UNLIKELY PLACE**

**by Firesword**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**2 October 1999.**

When Harry was allowed into Draco's prison cell, the silver-haired wizard was asleep. After Crow shut the door securely behind him, he stayed where he was for a moment, trying to decide what he should do.

Draco's face was so calm and peaceful, and yet, if Harry did not wake him soon, the ice-cream he had brought for him would melt, despite that it had been protected with a charm. He bit down on his lower lip and walked straight for the chair beside the small window. His boots clicked softly on the stone floor, but Draco did not show any signs that he had heard the noise.

He sighed softly as he sat down, and blinked to see how Draco had arranged the books he had given him before the wooden board. He stifled a chuckle to see that Draco had placed the books about dessert below of all the others. Minutes passed, and Harry soon grew impatient. Yet, he did not get up to rouse Draco, for fear of upsetting the wizard.

_Do I wake him ... or should I wait? _He looked critically at the box in his hands. Then he checked his pocket watch. It was twenty minutes past the noon hour. _I only have fifteen more minutes, and then the charm will start to wear off. _Thoughtfully, he stood up and placed the box carefully on the chair. Then he walked quietly to the bed and with his inner voice screaming that he was a fool, he shook Draco's shoulder gently.

"Hnnnn..." came the soft protest. Draco turned his face away, and his silver hair fell to hide his features.

Harry started to feel a bit warm, and then his embarrassment grew when he realized that he actually had the urge to reach out and tuck the hair back behind Draco's ear. _I guess I really have no aversion to males..._ Filled with resignation, Harry shook Draco a second time, and added a gentle squeeze.

"Hnnnn ... what?" Draco mumbled as he turned to face Harry. Clear grey eyes looked blearily at Harry, but his adorable expression wavered into one of alarm when recognition finally crept in, and Harry chose that time to back away prudently.

Not taking his eyes off Draco, he moved toward the chair and picked up the box of desserts. Draco was already sitting up, and he was raking his fingers through his hair repeatedly. _I wonder just how mad he is this time... _Harry winced at the piercing glare, which grew murderous when he cautiously sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't really know what sort of flavor you'd like to try," he said by way of starting a conversation. He opened the box and took out something that was very small and cone-shaped. After several seconds in his hand, it transformed into an elegant, unbreakable glass, filled with delicious peppermint ice-cream and chocolate fudge, topped with a wafer, and two chocolate-coated cherries. "I'd wanted to get you chocolate initially but that's too ... normal." He held out his arm and waited for Draco to get the glass with a calm expression.

The silver-haired wizard still looked somewhat grumpy as he took it, but Harry caught the unmistakable look of appreciation in the normally cold, grey eyes. He was lost in the less malicious gaze that it had taken him several seconds to realize that Draco was staring daggers at him some moments later.

"Uh ... oh yeah..." Harry flushed a bit in embarrassment and quickly rummaged inside the box for a spoon. Draco all but snatched at the utensil, and gave him another stabbing look.

Feeling greatly relieved that Draco had not waged war upon him immediately, he mentioned to the wizard that he had also brought a slice of apple crumble.

"Hmmmm." Draco made a soft noise as he bit off a sweet cherry from the stalk.

"There are also some serviettes in there." Harry placed the box before Draco. The other wizard paused and stared up, and Harry felt himself blushing again when their eyes met and held. He quickly stood up, unnerved, and went over to check his books. "Were the books able to give you some sort of entertainment?"

"I don't give a fig about snakes. Why did you give me one to read?" Draco asked in a very sarcastic voice.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged absently as he took that particular volume. "I thought you'd find them fascinating."

"Only you, perhaps," Draco mumbled.

A soft smile appeared on Harry's lips. _Hmmmm ... can I call this progress? _He handled the heavy book about trees, and then jumped when Draco screamed at him not to touch it.

"I'm still reading that book, Potter! Don't take it away!"

"Okay, okay." Harry glared at the other wizard through his forelocks. "No need to shout." Draco glared back at him, which made him sigh.

_"Then again, why are you putting on so much effort to get to him now? Isn't that nearly a decade too late?" _his inner voice asked scathingly.

"Oi, Potter! I'm talking to you!"

"Huh?" Harry blinked, and felt his cheeks warming. Draco looked cross and Harry swiftly apologized for letting his mind wander. For a second, he thought he saw Draco's eyes turning blank in astonishment before the sharpness returned.

"Bring me a magazine on the latest broom models next time," Draco ordered quite high-handedly.

_Well... _Harry blinked. "Sure," he heard himself responding.

Harry visited Draco again the next Thursday. Oddly, this time, he did not feel hesitant or reluctant to face the silver-haired wizard.

"Delivery day?" Crow sounded amused when Harry emerged from the staircase holding a huge, brown envelope in one hand, and carrying a visible box of brownie in the other.

Harry chuckled at the guard's observation. "I suppose."

"Lovat's been negotiating with the Board," Crow said suddenly. "The attention you've been giving the dragon has made his neighbors a bit jealous so Thursdays are going to be a time when the inmates will receive post."

"Really?" Harry looked thoughtfully at Crow. "But security will be tightened..."

Crow shrugged as though the matter was insignificant. "If the rule's accepted, then there'll be no help for it."

Draco was on the bed reading, and for some obscure reason, Harry could not help but feel a strange thrill looking at the relaxed wizard. His cheeks warmed when Draco casually held out his hand, wordlessly wanting whatever it was that Harry had brought for him. When he handed the envelope to Draco, Draco looked up and they stared at each other in silence.

The weight on his left hand reminded him of the walnut brownie he had baked earlier in the day. "It's not so special but I'd made it myself."

Draco did not utter a word, but his eyes followed Harry as the dark-haired wizard left the cell.

_I wonder if he'd appreciate those extra magazines, _Harry wondered as he headed for home.

**-oOooOo-**

Sounds of cooking were loud in the spacious kitchen of Harry's home. The emerald-eyed wizard was never one of those individuals who listened to music while they work, so he was quite content to be working in the 'natural' silence of the room.

"Brrrrrrr..." Hedwig rumbled softly as she tapped her beak gently on the small bottle containing black pepper.

"Nearly forgot that," Harry mumbled to himself. He quickly sprinkled some of it to the almost ready fried rice. "Do you think Draco will like this, Hedwig? It's very ... hmmmm ... I don't know how to say it. Homey, I suppose..." He sighed as he transferred the dish into the self-heating container. Hedwig replied with a series of clucks that sounded quite carefree. "You're not the one who is going to be there when he tastes it." He scowled at her, and his owl gave an odd snort, as if to say: "Yes, it's not my problem."

He turned his head sharply at a soft sizzling sound and saw the logs in the old-fashioned fireplace bursting into flames. _Who'd call? _He raised his eyebrow and briskly wiped his hands on a small towel before kneeling down before the hearth. He heard Hermione's laughter first before her face became more visible and recognizable.

"Hi there, Hermione," Harry greeted her with a smile. "What's up?"

"Hi!" she giggled a bit. "Are you free this evening?"

"Er ... why?" Harry asked mildly.

"Harry." Hermione gave him a sour look and he laughed at her expression. "Well, I received an owl from Luna, and she had asked if we all are free to meet. But _I _will understand if you don't want to join us."

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned slightly.

Hermione sighed softly. "Well," she smiled weakly, "I probably should be keeping my mouth shut and not tell you anything, but..." She sighed again. "Harry, do you think you ... and Ginny...?"

He did not have to say anything; he just shook his head sadly.

"I thought so," Hermione said with a gentle smile. "Oh, and I'd wanted to say this before - you look kind of dashing in an apron, Harry."

"_Hermione_!" Harry looked at her indignantly. "Hmphf. So, should I turn up, or not?"

"Up to you, Harry, but bear in mind that you'll have to tell the truth when you're face to face with Ginny," she reminded him. "However, since it's Ginny we're talking about, it's better if you don't, and she'll deal with the covert answer peacefully."

"Okay." He sighed, absently running his fingers through his hair.

"You don't have to answer me but are you going out with someone?" Hermione inquired meekly.

There was something about the amusement in her eyes, which warned Harry that she might have heard something from the twins, and probably exaggerated as well. "No, I'm not _going out_ with someone, yet, and Lach is nowhere in my list all right?"

Hermione chuckled. "I'm just asking. But is it true that you're going to visit Malfoy today?"

Harry froze. _Did the twins tell her? _He cursed mentally.

"From your face, I suppose the answer is a 'yes'," Hermione observed dryly. "I can't say that I'm surprised. Is it your first visit?"

"No," Harry answered after a while.

"It's not?" Hermione looked surprised. "Malfoy actually let you continue to visit him? Now I'm amazed."

The grandfather clock in the living room started to chime, and the sounds distracted Harry for a bit.

"Oh my goodness! Is it really eleven already?" Hermione gasped. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I have to go and meet Ronald by the Q. Library now."

"Q. Library?"

"It's a code." She winked. "Harry, I hope you do realize that there is quite a huge gap between you and Malfoy. It'll take time for any sort of changes to take place."

"I know that," he said quietly.

"Good. However," she continued in a McGonagallesque sort of voice, whenever the professor wanted to highlight something good, "it isn't something that is impossible to achieve." Hermione turned her face briefly, so all that Harry saw was the back of her head. "I really have to go. And don't worry, Harry," she smiled brightly, "I won't tell Ronald about this. Yet."

The fireplace emitted a huge puff of smoke, but when it cleared, the fire had already died down, and Hermione was no longer there. Harry muttered an oath softly under his breath and pushed his black hair back from his forehead. "Can I be at ease after you'd said that, Hermione?" he asked the empty fireplace with a helpless look. He slowly stood up, and stared hopefully at Hedwig. "Do you think lunch is good enough for Draco, Hedwig?" As expected, his familiar hooted derisively. "I really need some sort of encouragement right now," he mumbled to himself as he removed his apron. He would have to leave home soon to visit Draco.

**-oOooOo-**

Draco was sitting on the chair beside the window and his eyes were focusing on something high in the sky. Harry knew that the silence was very meaningful, and that Draco's calm was only there to hide a tempest that would explode soon. During the uneasy and tense silence, Harry laid out the meal he had prepared for the wizard on the small and crude wooden table. It was the latest addition in Draco's cell, or so Crow had told him.

The moment Harry had finished laying the table, Draco began to eat quietly, without any complaints, or any criticisms, with the way Harry had presented the dishes. _He's probably saving the best for the last, _Harry thought, filled with a troubling sense of dread. He was not too certain if he could handle the grey-eyed wizard's criticisms on his cooking. He sat down on the edge of the bed while he waited for Draco to finish eating.

"You'd cooked all of these?" Draco asked when he was done.

Harry could not help but blush, and nodded meekly.

"I'm amazed that you did. You're a loser in potions."

"So I was," Harry grumbled in response. He stood up immediately to clear away the plates. Draco left him alone to clean, but Harry sensed that he was taking something from under the mattress. He was putting his things back into his bag when Draco slapped the back of his head with something hard. "Owwww!" he yelped, and quickly spun around. He acted instinctively and grabbed the hand with a piece of magazine.

He might have good reflexes, but Draco was one able to think and act quickly. He grabbed Harry's bag with his unrestrained hand and used his body weight to throw Harry to the side. While the emerald-eyed wizard tried to shake off the confusion that had intruded his mind, he stared blankly as Draco rammed some magazines into the bag, one by one.

"How dare you give me such things to read!" Draco yelled. "God ... I'll never want to be with a woman ... _ever_," he muttered vehemently as he stuffed the first magazine, which Harry recognized to be one of extremely mature content. "I'll skin those blasted snakes and incinerate every dog," he mumbled at the second. "I will never touch a single broom - and I don't want you bringing me any more magazines on broomsticks! And this-!" Draco shook the last magazine in his hand. "Damn you, Harry!" he exploded and stuffed the article so hard in the bag that Harry heard something snap.

_Ah ... crap. That must be the container..._ Harry sighed morosely. "H-hey! Draco!" His eyes widened when Draco forcefully hauled him toward the door. Whether it was in response to Draco's inadvertent use of his name, or if it had been the slip of his tongue, he had yelled out the wizard's name. "I just got here!" he protested strongly.

"I don't care," Draco huffed. The silver-haired wizard indicated that he was truly serious about Harry leaving when he had shut the cell door with his own hands, surprising Crow quite a bit.

The two wizards in the corridor winced at the loud slam, and Crow swore when Draco's neighbor started screaming about keeping the place quiet.

"Sorry, Potter. But I'll have to lock his door now," Crow mumbled.

"Damn it." Harry stared at the locked door in disappointment. Crow patted his shoulder in sympathy before walking down the corridor with heavy steps. "Draco, I'm sorry all right!"

"Just leave already! And I'm bloody serious about you not giving me any more magazines!" shouted the voice from the cell.

"Damn it, Draco. I don't want to go home this early!"

"Like I give a damn about it?" Draco yelled, the sarcasm sharp in his voice.

"I'm really sorry, okay?" Harry apologized. This felt like the worst defeat ... at trying to be a friend for the silver-haired Slytherin. "It was a mistake..." he mumbled.

"Damned right you are."

Draco's voice sounded so near that Harry jumped slightly, startled by the realization that Draco was standing just behind the door. He opened his mouth, but stopped himself. _It will probably irritate him if I apologize again._

"So ... it's 'Harry' and 'Draco' now..."

_Huh? _Harry blinked his eyes rapidly and wondered if Draco had said that.

"Try not to bring me any cakes with cream on top anytime soon."

_Did I just get lucky? _"Uhmmmm ... yeah. I'll remember that." He quickly sent a prayer of thanks to the heavens above.

"And ... Harry."

"What is it?"

"Thanks for the meal."

He heard the soft shuffling of feet and then silence. For a long time, Harry gazed at the door with an almost stupefied expression. _I did just get lucky._

Several weeks passed, with Draco becoming more ... lenient on Harry. Things between them were definitely improving, and Draco did not seem to mind it when Harry had told him of things that were happening in the wizarding world, and the little things that he had experienced. However, although Draco was warming to him, Harry could sense something pulling the wizard's mind away, and thus becoming somewhat melancholy.

Looking out of the small window of Draco's cell, Harry wondered if the approaching winter was the cause. He turned his head slightly and watched Draco eating with a thoughtful look. The years with the Slytherin reminded him that Draco brooding was something that he had found peculiar and strange, and although they _were _enemies, he had always known that Draco was a high-spirited character, but quite malicious at times. Voldemort's brief return to the world had changed him, just as it had changed Harry.

"So, what happened during your vampire boss' blind date?" Draco's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Strange things," Harry chuckled. He leaned casually against the window - which was quite sturdy and unbreakable - and tried to remember the sequence of things that had happened during Halloween's night. "But I'm not complaining. Lach has someone to breathe down _his_ neck now."

Draco wiped the corners of his mouth elegantly with the napkin Harry had provided and merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now that I think back, the club that we had gone into was definitely very weird." Harry smiled crookedly. "I won't elaborate - you might take the opportunity to throw me out."

"Why am I not surprised to hear that?" Draco snorted. "So, the blind date ... or whatever it was, went well?"

"I should think so ... but what do I know about vampire courtship? I'm just surprised that the twins managed to find someone compatible enough for Lach."

"Those Weasley twins have questionable contacts, don't they? Have they turned spies for someone?"

Harry shrugged indifferently. "Their lives." Then he smirked as a thought came across his mind. "Maybe not spies in their free time but matchmakers."

Draco snorted in amusement. "It suits them." Grey eyes stared at him almost slyly. "Have they ever thought of setting you up on a blind date?"

"I'll pray that I'll be too busy to entertain them and their suggestions," Harry said with a slight roll of his eyes. He toyed with his hair for a bit. "Hey, are double weekend visits allowed?"

"The guard didn't throw you out when you'd come to see me last Saturday and Sunday, am I correct?" Draco reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. I did come down on both days." He suddenly let out a sigh of exasperation and gathered his hair in one hand. He was not sure why he had let it grow, and now that it had grown past his shoulders, it was beginning to get a bit irritating on his back.

"Put down your hand. You look ridiculous," Draco muttered. At Harry's blank look, he added, "You look like a girl doing that."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Harry demanded. _I don't look like a girl!_

"Precisely why it is ridiculous for you to hold your hair like that." Draco's face turned mischievous. "Or are you trying to flirt with me?"

"What the hell?" Harry's face turned beet-red. For the next few minutes, Draco's laughter echoed in the prison cell.

It was only when Harry was on his way home did he take in the fact that it had been the first time that Draco had laughed in his presence. The realization came as somewhat of a shock, and he found himself rooted to the ground. Draco's silvery laughter rang in his ears and his eyes widened when Draco's face flashed, and lingered, in his mind. Every tremble and every crease; he could see them clearly as the wizard's body shook with mirth.

"Okay..." His voice barely came out as a whisper. Why was his heart beating so fast? Subconsciously, as he laid the flat of his palm on his chest, his other hand came to gather his hair to the side.

_"Or are you trying to flirt with me?"_

His cheeks warmed automatically at the ghostly voice inside his mind. _Was I? _Harry asked himself.

**-oOooOo-**

_**To be continued in Chapter 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN UNLIKELY PLACE**

**by Firesword**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**4 December 1999.**

Snow was falling quite heavily that Saturday afternoon. Usually, Harry would rarely go out in such weather, preferring to stay indoors, since it was safer and warmer, but it did not feel right for him to remain home during the weekends now. Visiting Draco had become a routine that he was comfortable with.

There was also another reason why he was quite reluctant to stay home. He could not help but notice that Draco had grown quieter over the weeks. Sometimes, it felt completely unbearable whenever Draco fell into brooding silence. The things he felt whenever he looked at Draco too, made him uncertain of himself, but it also made him more determined to get right into the heart of the matter. There were feelings that reminded him of the time when he was with Ginny, and then there were feelings he felt were totally new.

Great longing, warmth, and the need to hold Draco in his arms, frightened him, and at the same time, calmed him. He needed to find the answer to the question. Was this what he wanted? If it were, then he would have to acknowledge his feelings for Draco, and accept the consequences that would come later because of those feelings.

He reached the seventh floor and all thoughts whirling in his mind calmed. After all, it would not do him or Draco good if he were to brood. He entered the cell, and at first, he thought that Draco was asleep. When he came to stand at the window, he saw that the wizard was not. Draco was staring blankly at the wall, and his face was pale - it was as though he had remembered something terrifying. Harry frowned, troubled by Draco's expression.

He looked out of the window and studied the huge and white snowflakes falling down to the lush, green ground. Though tranquil, the environment outside seemed incredibly sad and filled with unspeakable longing for something. Harry quickly arrived at a decision, and then he found himself walking toward Draco's bed. He paused at the bedside for a moment, before settling down near the foot of it.

"I'm all right," Draco said softly before Harry could even ask.

"Which means you aren't," Harry said with a sigh. But he did not press on. He would rather have Draco confiding in him without any pressuring. With his own experience to count on, he knew it was best if Draco took the initiative.

"Winter's too cold for me." Draco moved his head. Harry could not see his face as fine silver hair had covered it. "It is too cold, that it is almost making me go into stupor. What do dragons do in wintertime, I wonder..."

"Sleeping, probably..." Harry mumbled.

"Humans don't go into prolonged hibernation _normally_. Times like this ... I keep thinking about the mistakes that I had made. Things ... memories - they keep coming back at me. And the cold..." Draco tensed suddenly. "I _hate_ winter."

For a long time, Harry sat there and watched as Draco's fingers curled into a fist. His heart ached and he wanted to comfort Draco. He just did not know how. He did not know what to say - how could someone comfort with mere words? There was no doubt that Draco was trying to deal with his set of painful memories.

_I was never good with words. _Harry stood up uncertainly and absently tugged at his long hair in frustration. However, standing there agonizing about what he should do was making him grow unsure. He steeled himself and sat down gently on the mattress. He eyed the available space somewhat critically. After he assured himself that he would not fall off, he lay down beside Draco, and draped his arm over.

Draco jerked slightly under his touch. Peering over Draco's shoulder, he shifted his hand so that he could rest it atop of Draco's fist. Then he waited. He expected Draco to push him away after some time, but that never happened. It was quite the opposite, which had relieved Harry greatly. Draco had pulled his hand close, quite close to his lips that Harry could feel hot, gentle breaths against his skin.

He responded by pressing more of his chest to Draco's back, and then he relaxed. They did not speak, and he did not attempt to ask any questions. It was enough that Draco had allowed him to do this. Draco changed his position after a while. However, he must have sensed Harry's embarrassment when their eyes had met, since he had quickly buried his face in Harry's chest.

The emerald-eyed wizard was not prepared for that at all. His heart started to pound heavily, so hard that he could feel the vibrations up in his throat. His cheeks felt hot, but what was more embarrassing was that his body was responding in a very impolite manner.

_This is not the time for _thatHe screamed in the silence of his mind, and he quickly started thinking of things that would turn him off. Cradling the back of Draco's neck seemed to be helping, for some reason. It was probably because he could focus his attention on the softness of Draco's hair.

"I knew somehow ... it would be you," Draco mumbled into his chest.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quietly but Draco did not elaborate on his statement. He just sighed softly and burrowed his face more snugly into Harry.

_This..._ An odd sense of dreaminess descended upon Harry as Draco embraced him. It made him breathless and embarrassed at the same time.

"Do you ... still consider me as your enemy?" Draco asked.

"Do you consider me as one?" Harry countered.

"No. I guess not," Draco conceded. "Just why do you continue to come here? Is it because of pity?"

"No." He ran his fingers through Draco's fair hair several times. "It's ... I feel that I can relate to you."

"Don't you mean the other way around?"

"It's the same thing, isn't it?" Harry glanced down and gazed into Draco's eyes. Both of them fell silent, but they continued to look at each other. Draco's gaze was somewhat penetrating and after some time, it had begun to unnerve him. "Are you still cold?"

Pale eyelashes fluttered twice. "Now that you mention it, I think I feel too warm," Draco said calmly.

Draco continued to stare at him. Then he groaned inwardly. _Damn it... _He chanced upon the pair of silver eyes again, and he blushed.

"I have been meaning to question your ... sexual orientation for some time now." Draco looked archly at him.

"W-wait ... what are you-?" Words failed him when Draco rolled over him. With one hand braced on the side of his head, Draco stared down at him, appearing quite comfortable in his current position. With most of his weight concentrating on the lower region, Harry could not help but feel Draco's arousal against his.

"I thought you liked girls?"

"What about you?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions," Draco said crossly. "I don't find girls fascinating that way. Does nothing for me."

"Er ... I think ... I'm bi?"

"Bi?" Draco looked at him in puzzlement.

"Bisexual," Harry explained.

"Oh." The penetrating gaze was back. "Really?"

He sighed. "It's not as if I've been experimenting. So what if I can be turned on by both?"

"Hmmmm ... that's a little unfair." Draco's expression turned contemplative. With a grunt, he lifted himself off Harry and sat on the bed. "Hey, don't you have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?"

The sudden change of topic - and positions - made Harry a bit bewildered. He sat up too, and then absently took his shoes off. In an equally absent-minded fashion, he dropped them on the floor. "No, I don't."

"Why is that? How can the savior of the wizarding world not have someone?"

"Because I'm not really looking for one?" Harry raised his leg and rested one arm lazily on his knee.

"What about Weasley? Or Cho Chang?"

"They were just crushes, Draco." He sighed. "When it was all over, I thought I'd want Ginny back. But I realize that I can't see myself having a future with her. She's Ron's sister to begin with ... and I was someone she'd idolized. The relationship was ... unbalanced." He looked down at his knee. "I believed myself to be someone who will not care about status, rankings, castes ... but Ginny ... we aren't on the same level. If I were to have a lover, I want to be able to talk with him - or her. Not only about everyday things ... but also the things like my past. With Ginny, we could be on equal footing on Quidditch, but other things..."

"The Weasley girl isn't the only girl in the planet, you know."

"I know." _But what about you? _Acting on impulse, he reached out for Draco's chin and pulled him forward. He heard Draco's soft gasp when he pressed his lips upon Draco's. He leaned back, and studied the wizard, who looked terribly flustered.

"But ... But I-"

Harry stopped Draco from talking with another kiss, and he moved closer so that he could hug him. Fingers threaded into white-gold hair and traced the pale throat, and then he caressed the hand clutching onto the front of his shirt. Draco responded shyly after several chaste kisses, and Harry drowned himself in the incredible sensations - the warmth enveloping him, the clean taste of peppermint, and Draco's racing heartbeat. They parted, gasping for breath. Once he managed to calm his breathing, he smiled. Harry cupped the side of Draco's face and rubbed his thumb gently along his cheekbone.

"But I'm a convict," Draco whispered.

"It does not matter to me." Harry planted a soft kiss on Draco's forehead. "Because I think I'm falling in love with you." He stared deeply into Draco's clear gray eyes, and then it seemed as though Draco became his whole world. It was hard to describe what he was feeling exactly, but it was as though he was drowning. It was as though he was surrendering into Draco's embrace.

"You think?" Draco's expression appeared a bit strained. "You are too good for me, you know," Draco murmured softly before tilting his face upward.

**-oOooOo-**

**25 December 1999.**

"It isn't much..." Harry mumbled as he handed Draco a wrapped present. Draco arched an eyebrow sarcastically, and quickly tore off the wrapper. The look of disbelief on his face made Harry wish that he could disappear into the floor.

Draco snorted with amusement and aired the heavy quilt by flapping it twice. "Really, Harry ... you're clueless when it comes to pleasing your partner."

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands. "You're wrong. I'm clueless about getting gifts for people."

His lover chuckled softly, and Harry let out a surprised yelp when Draco tugged at him without warning. He gasped as Draco settled on top of him, and watched as the other wizard pulled the dark green quilt over their heads.

"We still haven't tried the cake yet," Harry murmured.

"That can wait," Draco whispered. He nuzzled Harry's neck.

"Wait ... the mistletoe..." Harry tried to peek out from under the blanket.

"One would never expect that you're a stickler for tradition, Potter," Draco said in an amused tone.

"Only for the sensible ones." He grinned. Then his expression fell. _I can't use magic here._

"Seriously..." Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'll go and get it." Then in a manner so like an impish pixie, Draco was off to the foot of the bed.

Harry chuckled softly and then he grinned when Draco returned to his side with a triumphant smile. However, their foolish expressions melted away when Draco held up the mistletoe. The meeting of lips, pulling of bodies, drowning in each other's presence ... all of that roused their passion and desire. However, Harry was cautious although Draco was acting quite wantonly. Regretfully, he broke away from the kiss, and quickly comforted his lover with a gentle peck on the cheek. Then, with great tenderness, he guided Draco to lay down beside him. He turned to his side and watched Draco, who appeared shadowed by something. It was not so much on his face, but in his eyes.

"You knew what ... happened to me?" Draco asked softly. When their eyes met, he suddenly looked stricken and immediately turned his face away.

_What...? _Harry's eyebrows creased a bit, but then he relaxed. _So... _"I didn't," he answered with a slight shake of his head.

Draco faced him again, his expression stony. "I see. Well ... now you know. And I'm sure you won't want to have anything to do with me now," he said icily.

"That's ... that's not true!" Harry exclaimed, and he half-raised his body so that he could grab at Draco's shoulder and pull. "I still want to be with you."

"Then why do you not want to do it with me?" Draco almost snarled, his grey eyes appearing as hard and dark as pebbles.

"It's not that I don't want to be intimate with you." Harry tried to explain. "It's because ... I don't want you to do something you're not willing to do." He cupped Draco's face. "I don't want you to feel violated by me..." His fingers moved to the back of Draco's neck and massaged it with some pressure. He leaned over his lover, and resting his cheek against Draco's temple, he whispered, "I don't want to harm you ... physically or emotionally. This is not something that should be treated lightly."

Trembling hands wrapped around him and Draco clung to him. "Why are you so kind to me now?" the silver-eyed wizard asked in a hushed voice. Harry winced at the word 'now'. It was true in a way, since neither of them had made any effort to be kind to each other before 'now'.

"Because I know how much it means for you to have the freedom of choice. And I won't take that away from you." Harry moved back and kissed Draco lovingly. "Do not be mistaken, though ... I _do_ want you." He stared intently at Draco's face. "I will be satisfied with hugs and kisses for the time being."

"Just hugs and kisses?" Draco mumbled.

"Well ... since you're asking ... cuddles are nice too." He smiled crookedly.

"You're unbelievable." As though finding him and his words embarrassing, Draco pulled him down so that he could hide his face in his chest.

It was so warm and cozy under the quilt. It was not so surprising that Harry was getting drowsy, since being with Draco had put him in such an idyllic mood. Then an idea struck him. He jerked a little, and Draco looked up at him inquiringly.

"Hey, tell me about your childhood!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Why is that a subject of interest?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Because I wish to know all about you," he answered matter-of-factly. "Although I think I will never really understand how _pure_, pure-bloods think..."

Draco pursed his lips lightly. "You are serious about this."

"I want to know you better."

"Know me ... better?" For some reason, Draco smiled mischievously. "Does that mean I get to tell you my fantasies?"

His cheeks slowly turned red. "I didn't know that you could have them." He managed to maintain a straight face. "You look a bit prim to be having such thoughts."

"_Potter_!" Draco looked incredibly shocked, which set him into hearty laughter. "You..."

"I'm sorry." Harry chuckled and kissed him soundly, as compensation. Draco was still pouting, however, but his eyes had a hint of bashfulness in them. _It's funny how he could be so irritating back then ... and so bloody adorable now. Well, sometimes, _he amended silently. "Come on. Don't be shy," he said cheekily.

Draco scowled at him and poked him lightly before sitting up. Then with a thoughtful look, he raked his hair back with his fingers. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Harry grinned. "Well, maybe for starters, what do you remember most about your childhood?"

"Hmmmm." Draco brought his knees up and clasped his hands over them. "I remember my parents' attention ... even on the smallest of things. Father would accompany me to the garden behind the manor, so that I could get on the swing."

Harry could not help but be a little surprised. It was somewhat hard to imagine that someone like Lucius could be a father, and a considerate one.

"My mother didn't really like the idea of me and a swing together, ever since I'd fallen flat on my forehead once when I was very young." Draco smiled crookedly. "The expression on my father's face was priceless when he'd examined the bruise on my head, with my mother screaming behind him." Then he wrapped the quilt over himself rather absently.

"As I became older, I grew closer to my father. My old man is quite old-fashioned in a sense that whatever business deals he happens to have, he would not discuss it with Mother."

"I noticed that," Harry interjected dryly. "Girls weren't even allowed to be in the Slytherin team."

"True enough," Draco agreed with pursed lips. "Something changed when I was about nine. Father became ... distant in a way. I'd heard him talking about 'a great wizard' with Mother and I'd thought it was selfish of him for not telling me about the wizard." The silver-haired man snorted derisively. "Isn't it strange that I can now recall things from that time clearly? Not that they could be of use to me now." His expression turned solemn.

Finding the somber look depressing, Harry held out his hand. He tugged Draco forward and held his lover in his arms.

"My father wasn't afraid, you know. He really hated the Dark Lord."

_It's true then. _Harry sighed softly. _I suppose no parents would want their child to live in fear. _"So, your parents treated you well?" He ran his fingers through Draco's soft hair and caressed it.

Draco chuckled, though a bit sardonically. "With me, they did. I couldn't say the same for Dobby, however."

"Is it too late for me to apologize, for making your father lose the family servant?" Harry asked meekly. He laughed helplessly when Draco poked his side. "I'm sorry."

"Hmphf. My parents did treat me well - I'm their only child after all. Only one to dote on."

"And of course, you're a spoilt brat."

"But I'm _not_ like most spoilt brats. I'm willing to do anything in order to protect my family."

"That, you are," Harry had to concede.

"Hmmmm."

"What about your family life? What was it like?"

"You really are curious about this." Draco looked up at him with an odd expression.

"I grew up without a real family, remember?" Harry said gently, and smiled when Draco paled.

Grey eyes looked away for a moment. "Sorry," Draco murmured while kissing Harry's jaw. "Well, you already know that we're pureblood. Very close to what the Muggles know as nobles. Still, my own family is different from the norm." Draco smiled. "My parents' marriage was arranged. They do respect each other, but the love between them is not exactly lover's love."

Without warning, Draco suddenly laughed, and Harry raised his eyebrow in inquiry.

"I wonder if I got it from him..."

Harry was puzzled. "Got what from who?"

"Me ... liking other ... wizards. I'm just wondering if homosexuality can be hereditary," Draco smirked.

Green eyes widened. "What? You mean ... your father is...?"

"I suspect so." Draco nodded. "I think Mother knew. And Severus is stuck in the middle somewhere..."

_Snape ... and Draco's father?_ Harry shook his head, though whether from wonderment or disgust he did not know. "Beauty and the Beast."

"You think so too?"

They stared at each other in silence for several seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Well, I'm not sure if that's flattering to your father," Harry laughed.

"Huh. I won't inflate his sense of confidence, so don't worry," Draco smirked.

**-oOooOo-**

_**To be continued in Chapter 4**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN UNLIKELY PLACE**

**by Firesword**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**9 January 2000.**

It was still cold in the beginning of January, and Harry was very reluctant to help Draco trim his hair. Still, Draco was intent on cutting it short and he had reminded Harry that he had an extra quilt to keep him warm.

"I spend most of the time napping anyway," Draco said with an indifferent shrug when Harry was finished. "Merlin knows how much I can do within these four walls."

Harry sighed. Seeing the bits of hair on black cloth made his heart ache with pity.

"I'd look like my father if I'd grown it," Draco said in resignation. "Anyway, Harry, thank you."

"You're welcome, Draco." Feeling mischievous, he asked Draco lightly, "I can use your hair to make wands, right? That way, it won't be wasted."

"_Harry Potter_!" Draco exclaimed, his grey eyes wide with shock.

"Calm down, love. I'm only joking," Harry reassured Draco and kissed the fair cheek lovingly. Then he stooped down to fold the black cloth carefully. When he straightened with the bundle of cloth - and silver hair - tucked under his arm, he noticed Draco's red face immediately. "What?" he asked quizzically.

"Love?" Draco choked. He rubbed his left cheek absently.

The emerald-eyed wizard just smiled and gave Draco another kiss. They gazed into each other's eyes for several minutes until a soft alarm broke the tranquil silence in the cell. Harry felt a pang of reluctance and he sighed. Possessively, he wrapped his arms around Draco, and kissed his lover again.

"I'll see you again," he murmured softly.

"Uhmmmm..." Draco nibbled at his earlobe. "Oh!"

"What is it?"

Draco looked blank. "Today is the ninth, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can you do something for me?" Draco mumbled.

"Okay." _Just as long as it doesn't involve in getting me entangled with spells ... or something._ "What do you want me to do?"

"Promise me you'll just do it." Draco looked at him intently.

_Okay. That sounds alarming. _He still gave Draco his word, though.

"See Severus for me and tell him I'd said 'Happy birthday'. Can you do that?" Draco was quite sheepish when he had said that.

_See Snape? _Harry raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Please restrain yourself from doing anything silly." Draco scowled almost instantly.

"Hmmmm." _I'd love to give that bastard a good punch. _"I will." He kissed Draco's forehead before shouting for Crow to open the door. "Stay warm. I'll see you again during the weekend," he said softly, and managed a smile before leaving the cell.

He tried to put on a somber expression but with Crow staring avidly at him, he could not help but blush.

"Things are looking much brighter, ain't that right?" Crow smirked.

Instead of responding to his question, Harry asked whether he could see Snape.

"Snape? Do you mean Severus Snape?" Crow frowned. "He's on the eleventh floor with Lucius Malfoy staying next to his cell. You have to check in with Lovat."

_Great ... I need to go down and then up again. _He sighed softly and thanked Crow. Quickly, he made his way down to the small office behind the spiral staircase. Lovat was sitting behind the counter, reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Hello, Potter," Lovat greeted him cheerfully. "Need help with something?" He put the paper down and looked at Harry with great interest.

"Well, I have a message for Snape," Harry said, but it was clear that he was not too keen on passing the message. "Is it possible for me to drop by? For several minutes?"

"Hmmmm." Lovat scratched his chin. "The upper levels are different I have to warn you – well, except the fourteenth. There are only bars between prisoner and visitor. So, privacy is almost non-existent there."

_Bloody hell. _Harry's eye ticked. _What is he implying? He's thinking that I'm going to do something with Snape. _The thought alone made him feel sick in the stomach. Then Lovat had suddenly asked him if he was feeling all right. _God ... I must be looking green..._

"Just a second-" Lovat wrote down something on a chit. His free hand reached out to press a small green button and a secret doorway became visible. "Oi, Craig!" the stocky wizard shouted. "I need to bring a visitor up. Take over!"

"All right!" Someone shouted back.

Lovat grinned widely at his stumped expression. "Bet you didn't think we had a secret passage, did you?" the older man laughed. "Well, this place _is _magical after all, so you shouldn't be surprised." He jerked his thumb at the dark hole in the wall. "Through there is the main administration office. Hellish, that place." Lovat shook his head. "I'm glad I'm posted out here. Anyway, let's go."

They walked up the stairs and Lovat continued to tell Harry of the secret passages in some corridors. Harry could not believe that no one has broken out of prison yet. Especially with Snape and Lucius Malfoy, who would find breaking into one of the unknown passages easy.

By the time they reached the eleventh floor, Lovat was already puffing and huffing, and he was clinging onto the railing. Harry looked around, and could not help but feel slightly amazed. He had thought that it was weird that Draco's cell was somewhat bright, clean and not depressing at all. But this - it appeared that the creator of this 'Azkaban' wanted the occupants to think about something other than the darkness of their past. There was plenty of sunlight around in that level, but then something else caught his attention. A prisoner with grizzled hair and staying in the first cell was cursing and kicking at a wall.

"He has only been in here for two months, and he is already complaining about the light," Lovat said in a hushed tone. When Harry looked back over his shoulder, he found that Lovat was trying to contain his mirth. "This one's been in and out of jail - I've heard he's a writer. But I think this new place isn't able to inspire him."

"Oh." _This place is strange ... for a prison._ Harry followed Lovat, and his skin started to tingle with the stares given by the prisoners. He stayed calm as he walked past their barred rooms, but still, he felt his blood turning cold when his eyes met with Lucius Malfoy's. Something black and grey moved and Harry forced himself to look away, and saw Snape standing up from a small cot.

"I'll be watching from there," Lovat murmured and pointed his chin at an alcove. "Be cautious - it won't be the first time both of them would jump at an opportunity to do something."

The younger wizard nodded and cautiously moved toward the bars keeping Snape at bay. His inner self was in turmoil - he had the urge to lunge at the ex-professor. Then he remembered Draco's voice and his promise. He sighed and steeled himself.

"Snape," he greeted through gritted teeth. He felt, more than see, Lucius Malfoy's burning gaze. "Draco wanted me to pass a message."

Snape snorted derisively, and his coal-black eyes narrowed skeptically. "I will see him in the evening, Potter. He does not need you as a messenger."

"Whatever. Draco asked me to say 'Happy Birthday' to you," he said with a deep scowl.

Dark eyes, nearly black, widened a little. Snape seemed taken aback.

"Draco?" asked a quiet voice.

Harry's eyes flitted to his left, and stared nonchalantly at Lucius. He kept silent, and waited for the older Malfoy to speak.

"I am surprised that you ... and my son are on a first-name basis."

Lucius looked suspicious, as though he did not believe Harry entirely. Harry in turn shrugged his indifference. He barely blinked his eyes when he felt a hand grabbing at his collar. He would have slammed hard against the bars had his reflexes failed him, but his one hand flew to grasp Snape's wrist, while the other clenched around a thick bar. Snape tried to pull him close, but he had enough strength to keep away.

"Draco ... is talking to you?" Snape hissed.

"I can't quite confirm that," Harry answered. "But he allows me to keep him company every weekend."

Someone cleared his throat. Harry saw Lovat from the corner of his eye.

"Mister Snape," Lovat started warningly.

A dark look descended on Snape's face and slowly, he released Harry's collar. The wizard shot a glare at Lovat before whirling around to stare at Lucius.

"Draco..." Lucius started, but halted. "Draco has confided to you?"

Having Lucius asking such a thoughtful question was something that Harry could never imagine. "Draco is your son. You should know how he is..."

Then it became even more peculiar when he saw Lucius giving Snape a furious look, something that oddly reminded him of Ron and Hermione.

"Are you able to coax him to tell you what is on his mind?" Again, Lucius looked darkly at Snape.

The earlier emotions of bitterness and hatred faded somewhat, because of Lucius' concern over Draco. "Only to a certain degree," Harry said, though a bit reluctantly. "But I've never tried pushing him."

"But he has spoken to you..." After several moments, Lucius sighed. "Very well." The older wizard moved off, and sat on the edge of his cot, looking thoughtful. Clearly, that was a dismissal.

Harry moved away, with Lovat close behind him. After they descended two flights of stairs, Harry asked the officer beside him. "Do you monitor the occupants when they're allowed outside?"

"Not exactly. I'll make my rounds, but there are others to do the intensive job." Lovat looked at him strangely. "Why do you ask?"

"Hasn't Draco been talking to his father?" Harry asked. "Why are the two of them," he jerked his head a little, "acting as though Draco has said nothing to them?"

"Indeed." Lovat smiled gently. "From what I have seen, young Malfoy has not. He sits with his father and Snape, but he never speaks. Perhaps there are things he still need to learn; for example, to forgive."

Harry went home, still wondering why Draco had stayed silent to his parent, and mentor. The next weekend, he remembered to ask Draco why.

His lover walked away from the window and sat down beside him on the bed. "No particular reason," Draco said, resting his head against his shoulder.

"There has to be," Harry insisted.

Draco let out a snort. "Why? Was my father worried?"

He winced. "Maybe?"

"Hmmmm." Draco snuggled closer. "It's not because I'm mad at them or anything. If you think about it, my father was 'missing from action', and Severus ... well ... I was the one at fault." He sighed. "If I'd listened to him ... maybe..."

"Then..."

"Half of the time, I'm expecting Severus to lash out at me. But, seriously, what do I have to say to them?" He snorted. "As suave as my father can be, whenever he is with Severus, their conversations will turn lame. But I can't excuse myself - I'm expected to be with them."

"Okay." Harry blinked.

"So ... Harry?" Draco moved and he stared pleadingly into Harry's eyes. "Will you come down in the evening tomorrow, instead of during the day? For a change?"

He did not have the heart to say 'no'. Hence, it was from that following Sunday, that his routine changed.

**-oOooOo-**

On Sunday, Harry felt nervous as he stepped into the compounds of Azkaban. The two guards stationed at the gate were surprised at his presence that they forgot to do a check on him. He had to ask them if checks were not required in the evenings. They looked somewhat pale when they moved to do so, and Harry thanked them quickly before hurrying toward the office. Lovat was already waiting for him.

"They're already out," Lovat informed him.

"Is he with his father?" Harry asked.

Lovat paused and stared at him, up and then down. "Are you nervous because you're afraid that the older Malfoy won't allow you to speak with his son, or are you nervous because you're afraid that things might get physical with the father and the Potions master?"

Harry muttered an oath, causing Lovat to chortle. "I don't know," he grated.

"You've brought plenty of things," Lovat commented after he managed to control his mirth.

Blushing, Harry looked down surreptitiously at his hands, each carrying some bags. _Draco didn't say anything about bringing extra food... _On the other hand, he had felt it would be rude if he did not offer anything to Lucius and Snape, even if they had been enemies and they probably did not deserve it.

"Oh ... and you said something about not wanting to bump into the Weasleys, didn't you?" Lovat changed the subject.

"Yeah."

"We'll use the western exit to the park. Charlie Weasley usually sits down at the eastern end. As far away from his 'distant relatives'."

_Oh, that's good then. _Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief, and smiled sheepishly when Lovat chuckled. _I don't think it's a good time for Ron to find out that I've been visiting Draco all this time. _He winced inwardly.

Lovat was leading him out of the main castle, into a park with huge trees. It first reminded him of the Forest back at Hogwarts, but there was a difference. The picturesque scene in front of him might as well be a set from a fairy tale. There were fireflies everywhere, and small fairies and pixies were fluttering about carrying some sort of lamps in their tiny hands. The area did not look as though it was part of a prison at all.

"Are the prisoners allowed to roam about?" Harry asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes," Lovat nodded.

"But won't they-"

"Some have tried," Lovat chuckled. "But there are guards everywhere, and runaways are always caught before they can get too far." The wizard raised his arm and pointed his finger at something. Harry shifted his eyes and spotted a running figure. "Watch," Lovat said to him.

The prisoner running away was actually the one Harry had heard - and seen - swearing at the sunlight a week ago, when Draco had asked him to pass a message to Snape. For his age, the wizard was able to sprint just like any fit youngster, and soon, he had disappeared from sight. Some minutes passed, and then Harry heard the sounds of someone struggling and pleading. Beside him, Lovat was sniggering.

The captured prisoner was pushed toward the clear space, by a ... _What the hell? _Harry's eyes widened in astonishment.

Standing over six feet tall, the strange creature was shaped like a woman, but she had a slightly athletic built. However, her hair, when touched by light, glowed eerily, and reflected shapes that seemed leaf-like.

"Er ... what is she?" Harry had a bewildered look on his face as he asked Lovat.

"She's a tree-folk," Lovat said. "Close to a wood nymph."

_A wood nymph? But she's almost human-like! _As Harry tried to take in the fact, the wood nymph scolded the running prisoner quite gently.

"Stop running about. You might get lost, or worse, trip and break a toe," the creature said sternly.

The defeated prisoner sighed and raised his hands in surrender. "All right! All right! It's bad enough this place is too decent, but you won't let me run far enough to give me the feeling suitable for my character. I'm a writer, you know."

The wood nymph looked slightly interested. "Oh?"

"Ah ... I think that Wren's outmaneuvered himself," Lovat said cheerfully.

"He looks like he's someone capable of swaying a woman's heart," Harry said worriedly.

"Nah ... the wood nymph won't fall for it. They're keepers and guardians - they know their job." Lovat smirked. "I bet she's going to ask a wolf to chase him, just so to help him get his inspiration."

Although Harry did not understand the matter entirely, he did not pester Lovat for an explanation. _But ... does this mean we'll be watched all the time? _The very idea made his skin crawl. Still brooding over the matter of privacy, he almost failed to notice the three figures seated in chairs.

"There they are. I'll leave you now." Lovat pursed his lips. "Try not to pick a fight with the older ones, mind," he warned. "And when you're ready to leave, just follow the pixies with the blue lights. They'll lead you back inside."

"Okay. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Mister Potter." Lovat patted his back and then he turned to go back.

Emerald eyes drifted over the faces watching him. _Can I just ignore them? _He wondered as he approached Draco slowly. There was an empty chair beside Draco, and thankfully, it was not beside Lucius.

His lover was smiling faintly, and Harry's own lips had begun to curl upward. He glanced briefly at Lucius and Snape. "It is nice out here," he said quietly.

Draco smiled crookedly. "It is still cold."

"True." Harry placed his bags on top of the round, stone table, and began to pull out his treats. There were several plates of mango pudding, and Harry had wisely placed two to the side. He hoped that Lucius and Snape would help themselves, but a part of him was slightly skeptical.

"Don't tell me that's ice-cream, Harry. It's the wrong sort of weather for it."

"No. Not ice-cream. Apple crumble." Harry then pulled out a magical tea set. "And I've brought tea."

"How thoughtful," Draco said after a while.

Curious, Harry looked up and saw that Draco was eyeing the four cups on the table. Still, he had not expected Draco to be so blunt - in front of his own father - to say that he need not have to get anything for Lucius and Snape. His neck prickled, and as much as he wanted to look over his shoulder, he did not.

"Draco, have I not taught you that it is impolite to ignore your elders?" Lucius' voice was silky, but like a fine piece of paper, it could cut.

A pale eyebrow shot up, and Draco turned his face toward his father. "Oh, hello, Father. Weren't you busy discussing about the constellations above our heads with Severus?"

Harry, who had been sampling the tea, to make sure that it was not too sweet, nearly choked. _Who in their right minds would even talk about stars? That's quite outdated! _He cleared his throat, and took a deep breath. But his throat still tickled and he started to cough.

Lucius was glaring at him when he looked up. He cast a sidelong glance at Draco - his lover was cutting up his dessert into small, neat pieces. Draco made no effort to talk to his father or Snape, and it made Harry feel somewhat awkward and uncomfortable. He drank the tea while watching the three wizards around the table. Neither Lucius nor Snape touched the food, but Draco was nearly finishing his apple crumble. When he did, he wiped his mouth carefully with a napkin and rose to his feet.

Blood rose to his cheeks when Draco openly reached out for his hand and tugged at him gently. Bewildered and embarrassed, Harry stood up, and stared inquiringly at Draco.

"Eat up," Draco said seriously to his father. Then to Harry he said, "Let's go for a walk."

"Draco." Lucius Malfoy's voice made both of them turn. The older man was frowning deeply, and his eyes were gleaming with something. He was staring penetratingly at their linked hands.

"Let's go, Harry," Draco murmured. His fingers tightened around Harry's own.

"Are you ... sure?" Harry stopped Draco for a moment. "I don't really care if your father disapproves, but ... he's your father after all..."

Draco's face lit up with a gentle smile. "I think it's all right if I disobey him just this once. I don't really care either. I like to be with you."

"Are you ... absolutely certain?" Harry stepped closer to him, and cupped the aquiline face in his free hand.

"Hmmmm." Draco's eyes fluttered close, and with his head tilted at an angle, he waited, clearly anticipating a kiss.

His heartbeat quickened at the sight. Dreamily, he ran his fingers through the fine, silver hair, and as the strands fell to cover part of Draco's face, Harry thought that he looked even lovelier. Pink lips parted, capturing his attention. Enraptured, he leaned forward, and before he knew it, their lips met, and Draco's hot tongue slipped into his mouth. He sighed into the kiss. However, before they could lean in and press their bodies against each other, a loud clattering sound caused them to jump.

Feeling quite flustered they looked around for the source. Then Harry noticed that Snape was on his feet, dusting his shirt, and he looked somewhat annoyed.

"Quickly," Draco whispered urgently, and they hurried out of sight. After walking some distance, Draco halted and pointed at a tree. "Let's take a rest there."

"Okay. But hang on a moment." Harry thought he had heard a hiss earlier. Cautiously, he walked toward the tree, and spotted the snake.

**_"Watch your feet, human." _**It was an adder.

_**"I am sorry if we are intruding on your territory, but we would like to rest beneath this tree."**_

"Harry?" Draco called him, and he looked a bit pale.

"It's all right - just an adder. Give me a minute," Harry said absently. It was unusual that he could switch back to English so easily.

**_"Hmmmm..." _**the adder hissed. **_"You may rest. I am going to hunt now, but be gone when I return."_**

**_"We will." _**Harry thanked the snake and watched as it slithered slowly away before holding out his hand. "The adder has left to hunt, so it's all right to sit here."

Draco gazed at him with wide, grey eyes. "That's uncanny," he muttered as he sat down.

Memories flashed in Harry's mind and he froze. _What have I - Damn it..._

"What's wrong, Harry?" Draco stared up at him inquiringly.

Harry knelt before his lover, and gently embraced him. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Huh?" Fingers delved into his hair and massaged his scalp lightly. "What for?"

"For speaking the snake language, knowing that it might upset you."

Draco did not respond immediately. He kept on carressing Harry's hair and neck. "It's all right, Harry. You are not the same as _he._" He drew back and Harry met his smiling eyes. "Come and be comfortable."

"Hmmmm." Harry smiled lopsidedly, and settled in beside Draco.

"Wasn't it awkward back there?" Draco sighed heavily.

"Well, you weren't talking, and the other two were too busy glaring at me," Harry said archly.

"Huh. I haven't spoken to my father since he was put here. And what could possibly be a conversation piece in here? Rather lame, you know?" Draco pouted. "Of course, I could tell my father what we've been doing, but that would serve his mind to overwork."

"Er..." Harry stared at Draco, who suddenly blushed.

"Hmmmm ... sometimes, I do wonder what to talk about." The silver-haired wizard looked down at his hands, embarrassed.

The urge to take Draco's face in his hands became strong suddenly. He laughed softly and trailed his fingertips over Draco's features. Thoughts of wood creatures and guardians who might be spying on them vanished, as he fell to the temptation of pulling Draco closer, and then their lips met in a hot, dizzying kiss.

Harry usually could stop himself before things could become too uncontrollable, but that night, he was not really thinking. While one hand moved to caress Draco's throat, his other hand slipped under the grey uniform and touched the heaving chest.

"Uh..." Draco groaned.

As his fingers were on Draco's throat, he could feel his lover trying to swallow. He kissed Draco harder, driven by the heat surging in him.

A strange sound made him freeze. His eyes opened instantly, and then he blushed. Somehow, he had pushed Draco to the ground, and he was touching Draco in places he should not have, in public. Burning with embarrassment, he broke the kiss, and stared down at Draco guiltily.

His lover was panting loudly. His cheeks were vividly red, and he was glowing. His chest moved up and down laboriously as he struggled to calm his breathing. Grey eyes looked up at Harry then.

"Harry..." Draco whispered his name. Just as his voice was filled with longing, his body was crying out for more.

Harry blushed even more when Draco placed his hand above the one that should be somewhere else, and pressed up against it.

He heard the strange sound again, and realized that it had not come from Draco. At that, the two of them froze and became very quiet. Then Harry remembered that someone could have been watching them.

"Crap," Draco muttered, hastily pushing Harry's hand away. He sat up, his eyes looking around wildly. "Harry, let's go back."

That surprised him. "Draco, you don't have-"

Draco laid a finger on his lips to shut him. "I want you, Harry," Draco whispered. "I want you to touch me. I want to touch you ... taste you..." Lips brushed tantalizingly against his own. "Take me back."

That night was a night that Harry would never forget. The night that he and his lover shared more than thoughts, or kisses or embraces. He had never been so bold as to make a move to know Draco more intimately. The way his skin had felt under his fingers. The way Draco had tried to keep his moans and groans to a minimum. The way he had felt when he had touched Draco. The way he had felt when Draco had taken him in the mouth. The bliss they had shared when they had climaxed together.

Now, after things had settled, Draco had fallen into a light doze, and Harry was watching his lover with a wistful expression. He did not want to wake Draco, but he had the feeling that he must. Draco might feel lonely if he woke to find himself alone.

A gentle touch along Draco's sharp cheekbone caused the blonde wizard to rouse. Silver eyelashes fluttered, and then a pair of grey eyes peered up at him sleepily.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled. Then he smiled, and whispered to Harry that he was all right, and that he had enjoyed the 'activity' very much. With Draco awake, Harry slipped out of the cot and put on his clothes. His lover remained in bed, wrapped in his quilt, and gazed at Harry intently.

As he was stamping down on his boots, his watch gave a soft beep - it was time for him to leave. He sighed, very reluctant to leave Draco. He sauntered back to the bed, and pulled Draco's face toward him.

"Goodnight," he murmured between kisses. "I love you."

"Love you too," Draco responded coyly. "See me again soon."

He smiled gently. "You can count on it. Seeing you every weekend ... re-energizes me. I can go to work the next day without having that feeling as though time's dragging."

"You know what, Harry? You're making me blush."

**-oOooOo-**

_**To be continued in Chapter 5**_


	5. Chapter 5

Firesword: I hope my ancient desktop will still be working tomorrow. Mum and me will be moving around some furniture in the bedroom, and the computer is going in. Hmmmm ... and I have to buy an extension for the telephone line – coz I'm using dial-up.

**AN UNLIKELY PLACE**

**by Firesword**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**13 February 2000.**

It had taken Harry a lot of thought of how he was going to spend time with Draco, the day before it was Valentine's Day. In the end, Draco seemed content to celebrate in moderation. After all, they could not be too extravagant, since they had to be in the company of Draco's sire and a very snarky wizard.

Harry found to his surprise that Lucius could be quite civil, but Snape still got on his nerves most of the time, even if it was within two hours.

"Keep away from Draco, Potter," Snape spat, when the wizard saw him taking Draco's hand in his.

"None of your business, Snape," Harry grated.

"You're not Draco's father, Severus," Lucius muttered at the same time. "I believe _I _am the one who sired him?" The older wizard gave Snape a sarcastic look.

Beside Harry, Draco gave a soft sigh. When his father looked at him piercingly, he quickly said, "My life, my heart, not yours," Draco grumbled and he proudly linked hands with Harry.

"Potter, how far are you intending to go, with my son?" Lucius scowled at his son, although the question had been directed at Harry. "You do not have anything in common, and you were enemies to begin with. If this is just physical I will not-"

"Our relationship is not based on sex, old man," Draco nearly growled.

It seemed that Lucius was quite offended with what Draco had called him.

"Draco, let's take a walk." Harry stood up suddenly. Being with the other two was not easy, just as he had expected.

"Potter!"

"Mister Malfoy, I do love Draco. Only time will tell us if there's a path we can walk down together," he said curtly.

"Potter, you need to learn about exercising _some_ manners when you are talking to an elder." Lucius stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Hmmmm."

As he walked away with Draco, he thought he heard Lucius say, "I will be your father-in-law after all."

"What?" His eyes widened and he whirled around to stare at the two prisoners. "Is he-"

"Hmmmm ... definitely not the reaction I had expected from him," Draco said thoughtfully, and then he grinned widely.

_That was weird. _Harry shook his head.

"Lucius, are you out of your mind? That is Potter sleeping with your son!" Snape hissed, loudly enough for the two of them to hear. The wind blowing toward their direction helped a bit as well.

"Potter is not too bad," Lucius said dismissively.

The shock on Snape's face was priceless. Draco, too, was stunned.

"I wonder what's gotten him unhinged to say something that," Draco muttered.

"Uhmmmm ... should I be flattered, Draco?"

"You think?" Draco stared at him seriously. Not knowing how to react, Harry kept on gazing at his lover uncertainly. "Who cares..." Draco laughed and leaned in.

"Mmmmm..." Heat rose inside him as Draco kissed him passionately.

"Oh, spare me that!" Snape growled.

Draco broke off from the kiss and shot Snape an annoyed look. Wordlessly, he tugged at Harry, and they went farther into the woods to have a bit of privacy under the night sky.

**-oOooOo-**

**14 March 2000.**

No matter how many times Harry had tried to keep the boxes, shelves and wands free of dust and cobwebs, he would see the same situation every single time he climbed up a ladder with a slightly damp cloth. His supervisor had locked himself away in the small room to maintain some very ancient wands, and so Harry had to attend to the customers _and_ keep the store presentable.

He did not have to worry so much about children wrecking havoc in the shop when they come in to buy their first wands - Lach had transformed a corner so that the children could have a bit of fun. Accidents do happen, however, so Harry usually had to be quick on his feet.

Although it was nearly noon, things were quite peaceful. Harry had just straightened the hat stand Lach had acquired from the junk shop several doors down the alley. He sighed in relief when the spell took effect and made the stand look more like a stand, instead of a small tree sprouting flowers of every imaginable color.

Bells tinkled and Harry turned around to greet the visitor with a smile. "Oh." His eyes widened to see Lach's lover coming into the shop.

"Good morning, Potter."

"Hello, Heinz. Lach's in the back room," Harry informed the vampire.

"Ah. Thank you." The vampire smiled winsomely. "Here - I bought this from a new bakery shop. I think you'll like it."

"Er ... thanks." Harry watched Heinz for a while, and then scratched his head in puzzlement. _What's the occasion?_ He shrugged, and continued his cleaning duties.

Like all the other times when he was cleaning the top shelves, he would use the movable ladder to get around. Unfortunately, it could be that he had grown heavier, or that the wood had rotted and he had not been aware of it. He was leaning forward, to get at the back of the wooden shelf, when he heard the sharp sound of furniture cracking. He looked down immediately, and saw the step on which he was on slowly breaking. _Oh crap. _He braced himself automatically.

For the next several seconds, his ears rang with the sound of him dropping.

"You all right, laddie?" He heard Lach exclaiming and saw his supervisor running toward him.

He waited for his head to clear, and then he realized that he was standing upright, and instinctively favoring his left leg. He felt a hand on his right shin, and abstractedly studied the hand moving down toward his ankle.

"I don't think he has broken it, Byrial. But I'll bring him to Saint Mungo's and have the healers check it."

Before he knew what was happening, Heinz had Apparated the two of them to the hospital.

He stayed in the hospital for a day, and his friends Hermione and Ron came the next day to help him get back home.

"Wow, Harry. You sprained your ankle that badly, huh?" Ron laughed. "Good for you!"

"Ronald, I don't see anything 'good' about having a swollen foot," Hermione said crossly.

"He can take some days off work, Hermione," Ron said, exasperated. "_That's _good. All of us are afraid that Harry will grow up woolly and moldy working every day in that old shop."

"Oh, balderdash!" Hermione snorted. "Come on, Harry. Let's get you home."

Apparating home when you were dealing with the side effects of a numbing potion was something Harry would never want to experience again. His foot felt heavy and his head spun with dizziness. He did throw up at the front step leading up to his door, much to Hermione's dismay. So, while she cleaned up the mess, Ron brought him to the living room and set him down on his sofa.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, Harry, but your place is too white."

"Hedwig finds it fun camouflaging," Harry croaked in response. "Hey girl."

Soft, flapping noises vanished as Hedwig settled on his shoulder and cuddled up close to him.

"Just a sprained ankle, Hedwig," Harry said and smiled gently. "Nothing to worry about."

"Oi. I'll go make some drinks. Anything good in the kitchen?" Ron asked hopefully.

_"Ronald."_ Hermione came into the living room and stared penetratingly at her boyfriend.

"Sorry, Ron. You know I don't keep stuff like that." Harry chuckled.

"Damn." Ron sighed.

"It's hot chocolate for you, Harry. Lie down for a bit in the meantime."

Hedwig understood her words, and gave Harry a soft nip on the cheek - a kiss in the manner of owls - before flying off quietly to the opened window. Harry lay down cautiously and closed his eyes. He fell into a light doze, but woke up when he heard several voices in the hallway.

_Huh? _He thought he heard Fleur's voice.

"It's not like he had to get his stomach rip open or something..."

"Still ... ah, you will never understand, little Ron..."

"_Little_?"

"Now, now, Ronniekins..."

"Bill!" Ron protested loudly.

"Harry, are you all right? Does it hurt?" Fleur said slowly, her French accent minimal. She had suddenly appeared by the sofa and she was touching his bandaged ankle gently.

"Er ... I'd just sprained it ... that's all." He blushed crimson. _Just how long did I sleep? Why are they all here? _Even his supervisor and lover were there.

"Come now, laddie. Don't give us that look," Lach said slyly. "We all love you, you know."

_What? _If Harry was red a second ago, he was vividly crimson now. _How can he say that, and in front of Heinz?_

"I will help you re-dress this Friday," Fleur continued firmly. "Harry," she smiled, "you are like a brother to me." Then in a very sister-like fashion, she kissed his forehead.

"Potter, you need not report to work," Lach said jauntily. "Get plenty of rest, and get rid of the effects of that numbing potion the healer made you drink."

He merely smiled. He sat up and watched the others interact. He was unaware that someone else was studying him.

"Hey, Harry."

"Ron." He jumped a little at the voice. "What?" he asked. Ron was staring at him piercingly.

"You still live alone?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me that suddenly?" Harry arched his eyebrow.

"Come on, you still don't have a girlfriend? Want me to ask the twins to help you find one?" Ron looked quite excited at the idea.

"Er, no thanks." Harry shook his head vigorously.

His friend suddenly scowled. "Come on, mate. You're just pulling Hermione's leg, weren't you? Or maybe she's just pulling mine?" Ron sounded slightly troubled.

"What?" Harry felt cold all of a sudden.

"Well, she said something about you seeing a certain _white ferret._" Ron frowned. "I also heard from the twins that you have been visiting him in prison, but that's it. Right?"

Harry stared at him. _He knows?_ _Is he acting calm for my sake? I thought he would object strongly about me visiting Draco. _"That is sort of true." He waited for Ron to explode ... or something.

"Well, that's all right then. But why are you still single?" Ron persisted. "I know Ginny's my sister and all, and I'm not exactly keen on you being her boyfriend, but if you love each other, it's all right with me."

By this time, their conversation had become the subject of interest to the others, with a third of the people present knowing that his visits to Azkaban had more meaning than what meets the eye.

"Ronald, will you help me get the quail out of the oven now?"

"It won't work this time, sweetie. Don't try and distract me now."

Fleur and Bill started to giggle in one corner.

"Sweetie?" Harry said in a strained voice.

"Don't try changing the subject either, Harry." Ron stared at him gravely. "Are you seeing Malfoy that way?"

"Ronald, don't be ridiculous!" Hermione still tried to defend Harry.

"I don't think I am, 'Mione. Malfoy was his archenemy, and that had happened because both of them had put themselves on equal footing. I won't be surprised if Harry has fallen for the git - they could relate to each other more than anyone after all."

The way Ron had spoken was so matter-of-factly that Harry was wondering if he had misheard it all, or if he had dreamt the entire thing. He stared at Ron; Ron stared at him and then at Hermione.

"Bloody hell! Don't tell me I'm right!" Ron squeaked.

"What iz it that I hear?" Fleur gasped. "Ze one you call 'ferret' is Draco Malfoy, izn't it? Harry has taken him as a lover? Oh my!"

"Bloody hell..." Ron muttered some curses under his breath and leaned heavily against the sofa. "Since you are keeping quiet, then it's true, right?"

"Oh my..." Fleur murmured.

"Yeah. I'm seeing Draco like that," he admitted. Then firmly, "I'm still going to see him no matter what."

"No one's stopping you," Ron said with a slight snort. "But it's a little daunting going up seven floors in Azkaban with a sprained ankle, isn't it?"

"How did you know about that, Ronald?" Hermione gasped in astonishment.

"Hermione, I'm not that stupid, you know," Ron sighed.

While his friends were cross-examining Ron's findings, Harry was lost in his own thoughts. _It's good that I can see him in the evenings now but I wonder... _He wondered if Draco would be pleased to see him with a bandaged foot. For some reason, he could not help seeing a sarcastic expression on his aquiline face. Then he heard voice in his head, which sounded suspiciously like Snape.

_"You fell down a ladder, Potter? It seems that you have not burn enough fat that you have been accumulating with the visits..."_

"And that won't make Draco happy at all," he grumbled. "Damn that greasy bastard." It took some time for him to realize that things had grown quiet. He returned his attention back to the rest of the group - they were staring at him in disbelief. Blushing slightly, he asked Hermione, "Hey, have I gotten fat or something?"

"Fat?" Fleur gasped.

"Fat?" Hermione echoed, and she lifted her eyebrow skeptically. "No, Harry - you still look a bit underfed."

"Oh no, 'Arry! Can Draco cook wholesome meals for you? Don't worry if he can't - I can teach him!"

Fleur's eagerness after knowing that he and Draco were lovers was very strange to Harry.

**-oOooOo-**

"You are quite the stubborn lad," Lach said, staring down at him.

"Heh." Harry grinned and shook his head. Then he focused his attention on storing the wand boxes he had taken out for a customer.

"And your control over this handy-dandy charm has improved," Lach said critically. "Good work, Harry."

Harry turned his eyes on Lach, who was floating several feet in the air, quickly labeling wand boxes according to their types of wood with a spell. How the vampire knew the type of wands residing within the wooden box Harry had no idea. However, as far as he could tell - when he checked at random - the labeling was accurate.

And it was just recently that the vampire lovers had taken to calling him by his first name.

"You're going to see him later, aren't you?" Lach descended back on the ground, and stared at him intently.

"In the evening," Harry confirmed. "I'll be spared from going up the stairs ... hopefully."

"You don't sound so certain, laddie," Lach chuckled, and then gave him a knowing look.

"I'll deal with the situation as well as I can, if I have to." He rolled his eyes. Then he diverted his attention to the last box on the counter, and sent it away to its shelf.

"Hmmmm ... there is something that I should tell you ... but what the hell is it?" Lach muttered suddenly. "Arc had said something ... oh!" The vampire smacked his fist into the palm of his left hand. "Arc told me to warn you - someone's going to visit you later. He didn't tell me who, unfortunately," Lach said quickly before Harry could ask.

"Arc?"

"Arc. My _boyfriend_."

"Oh." Harry frowned, somewhat troubled by the news. "For certain?"

Lach shrugged.

"Damn..." Harry sighed. _If Ron wants to come over he would tell me first... Could it be Fleur?_

"Don't worry about it so much, Harry." Lach ruffled his hair familiarly. "Come, come. Pack up. I have a date today so let's close the shop early." The vampire grinned widely at his surprised expression. "What's with that look? Vampires with mates do have to go on dates - part of the courtship ritual," Lach said seriously.

"You're still at the courtship part?" Harry snorted.

"Hmphf. He may be a contemporary sort of vampire, but unfortunately, old traditions are hard to break." Lach made a wry face, which sent Harry into a fit of laughter. "But I am not complaining, you hear? I'm not!"

Harry ignored Lach's vehement declaration and continued to laugh. "Then I suppose you can continue to be patient," he said in a strained voice, and then coughed to stifle up his mirth.

"You sound as though you and young Draco have already done it," Lach muttered after him as he awkwardly exited from the shop.

Harry gripped his crutches tightly as he hopped around to face his supervisor. "Not all the way," he corrected. "And it's not because I don't want to," he said fiercely when Lach raised his eyebrow. "I just thought ... it would be better for us to do it ... somewhere else."

They walked down the alley together, keeping to the shadows of the shops.

"How far are you willing to go with young Draco, Harry?" Lach asked curiously.

"I want him to be my mate," Harry answered, almost wistfully. "But this is not something I can decide on my own."

"Are you certain?" Lach seemed amazed at his response.

He smiled and then nodded. "I ... I can see the two of us growing old together." He grew lost in his thoughts.

His dreams flashed in his mind, of Draco, sitting on the bay window, and then turning to smile at him. His hair was long - half of it was tied back with a white ribbon, and his eyes had a very intense look in them. They were the eyes of a haunted one, but still, there was life and joy in them.

A firm clasp on his shoulder brought him back to reality, and he blushed in embarrassment at Lach's amused expression. Shyly, he mumbled farewell and Apparated off to his home. He was thankful that he had enough skill to make a good landing - it would not do him good if he had made a failed landing and twisted his injured ankle a second time.

Harry paused before his house and looked around. It was quiet; nothing was out of place. _Who could be coming?_ He wondered. _Well, it would save me the trouble if I were gone before they come._

A cry above his head made him look up and he smiled at Hedwig circling above him. She did so twice before swooping down and landing on the mailbox.

"Hello." He patted her head fondly. "Have you eaten?" She answered him with a hoot and two clicks, which meant that she had eaten the meal Harry had prepared before he had gone for work. "You know, girl, I really wish I can bring you along and see Draco together." He sighed softly. Hedwig tilted her head to one side and stared at him almost curiously. He laughed sheepishly. "I want to re-introduce Draco to you."

She hooted. It was as if she was chuckling at him. He smiled and absently braced himself with his crutch while he raked his hair back with his other hand. "I have no idea what to bring for Draco tonight," he muttered. "I really have no idea..." He had decided sometime ago that he was not going to bring food, which he had cooked by himself. Although his cooking was not that superior and Draco had sometimes criticized him - usually because of the lack of spices - he could handle the ... constructive criticisms. However, he could only do so much to make his cooking palatable for Lucius and Snape. He winced, when he remembered the arched look Lucius had given him after he had taken a bite of a spiced butter cake. Then he flushed when he heard Draco's amused voice, telling him to ignore 'the old man'.

_"You baked this for _meI _find it good. Ignore the opinions of the old man and the bat."_

**-oOooOo-**

Harry was curled up on his divan with a light, fluffy blanket, and he was thinking of Draco. He tightened his arms around himself and exhaled loudly as he recalled the way it had felt with Draco resting by his side, cheek pressing against cheek. He blushed faintly and shook his head, somewhat ashamed that he could feel wistful over something like that.

He looked up and stared mournfully at the clock. It was just two in the afternoon. He still had to wait for five more hours before he could see his lover.

_It's nice, cuddling with him. _After that thought, he charmed the clock to give an alarm at half past six, and settled for a short nap. He had only closed his eyes for several minutes when he heard several sharp cracks. A moment later, someone rang the doorbell.

Frowning slightly, Harry put on his glasses and reached out for his crutch. He got up, and ambled toward the door. He looked through the peephole and felt his heart plummeting when he recognized Mrs. Weasley's face. He sighed and schooled a smile before opening the door.

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley greeted cheerfully. "It is so quiet in there. I thought you weren't home." Then she looked at him sternly. "And you are quite a stubborn lad. Byrial said you could stay home and rest, but you'd still gone back to the shop."

"I think you know that I can't sit idly at home, Mrs. Weasley." He smiled ruefully. "Come in."

Mrs. Weasley hurried in and disappeared straight into the kitchen. Her husband shook his hand firmly and asked about the condition of his foot.

"I'm all right. I don't feel much pain. It's just that it's damned heavy." He shrugged.

Ginny was next, but Harry was mindful not to get too close, or too familiar with greeting her. A flicker of disappointment showed on her face, but she quickly turned away and joined her father on the sofa.

And for the first time in many visits, Ron came alone without Hermione.

"We did not have a fight," Ron said without preamble. "She's having a test today." He, however, sounded grumpy. "Did she ever tell you she's been taking driving lessons?"

"What? Driving lessons? She's getting a driver's license?"

"So that means she hasn't." Ron looked grumpier. "I know I'd said I didn't see any point for her to get one ... or even learn how to drive a Muggle car." He sat down heavily on one of Harry's armchair and then stared at Harry quite glumly. "I'd never said that she can't get one or learn how. Driving is an alternative of getting around. I just can't believe she wouldn't tell me that she'd been taking lessons. And then she told me she'd give me a treat later to 'make up' ... for not telling me that she's been putting herself in danger!"

Harry jumped at Ron's raised voice.

"She can't fly ... a simple broomstick ... and she wants to handle a car?" His best friend groaned. "On roads! With those other Muggle machines! She could get into an..." He suddenly clamped his mouth shut, as though fearing the word 'accident' might actually cause Hermione to get into one.

"Calm down, Ron," Harry said finally. "I mean, well, her parents drive, so she could have some talent for Muggle cars." To his surprise, Ron and Ginny groaned, and even Mr. Weasley looked a little doubtful. "Er ... you can't seriously believe that..." He paused, searching for the mot juste.

"Her coordination skills, when it comes to commandeering ... whether be it a broom, a Hippogriff, or a horse ... disappears," Mr. Weasley said with a slight smile.

"Horse..." Harry chuckled. "I remember now..." _I'd simply thought that she didn't like heights._

"And she can't handle speed..." Ron mumbled worriedly.

Time slowly trickled by. Mrs. Weasley had evidently made herself at home - she had prepared some drinks and snacks for all of them, while Harry and the others talked about various things. In the midst of questions about work and colleagues, Ginny slipped an inquiry about his love life. She sounded quite carefree, as though she had put their past relationship behind her. Caution made him think twice however.

"So, who is the lucky girl?" Ginny raised her eyebrow, after she caught her brother looking oddly at Harry.

_Lucky girl? _Harry squirmed in his seat. _I don't think Draco will find that idea amusing, or flattering._ He was saved by the bell, luckily. For the moment anyway.

"Are you expecting someone?" Ron asked as he got up to answer the door.

"No." Harry stared at the doorway, perplexed.

"Could be the twins..." Ron mumbled. The red-haired wizard opened the door immediately without first checking who it was.

That stirred some long ago reflexes in Harry; he secretly drew his wand from his pocket and waited calmly. When he saw Hermione standing in the doorway, a sense of relief enveloped him and without being conscious about it, he slipped his wand back into its place.

"How was the test?" The question came unbidden.

Hermione laughed faintly as she let Ron help her remove her outer robe. "Forget about the test," she said almost sheepishly. "How's your ankle?"

"Did you pass?" Harry persisted.

She sighed heavily. "I was trying to achieve something quite impossible for me." Then she laughed. "Well, at least now I know that 'Miss-Know-It-All' has a flaw." Then in a rather absent-minded manner, she wrapped her arms around Ron's waist, who predictably blushed in Mr. Weasley's presence. "Not doing anything special today?"

"Special?"

"You look sort of gloomy ... haven't you seen Malfoy yet?"

Ron suddenly cleared his throat. Hermione did not react to that at all.

"Not yet." Instead of looking at Ginny to see her expression, he glanced at the clock. "It's still too early."

"Oh ... you're seeing him in the evenings now?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"I've only just begun doing so," he said, shrugging his shoulders. This time, he did look at Ginny - she appeared baffled.

"Why?"

"To share his awkwardness, I suppose." He sighed. "I could do without the company of his father ... or the greasy git ... but..." He happened to meet Mr. Weasley's gaze, and then blushed. "I'm sorry that I didn't make the effort to visit Charlie..."

"That is quite all right, Harry. Oh, thank you, dear." His attention was diverted to the cup of tea Mrs. Weasley was handing out. "I gather that you're _seeing_ Lucius' son?"

Harry could just nod, thoroughly embarrassed. _Merlin's beard - what in the hell am I doing? I didn't have to admit it... _But he already had.

"I see." Mr. Weasley calmly took a sip of his tea.

"Seeing Lucius' son?" Mrs. Weasley perked up. "Who is?"

"Harry here."

"Now, hold on a second there. Seeing like...?"

"It is just as well that you hadn't made the effort to spend time with Charlie," Mr. Weasley plodded on without answering his wife's inquiry. "I can tolerate the idea of you preferring men ... but to know that my own son might lean that way ... well, it will be hard for me to accept."

"Oh." Mrs. Weasley held the tray close to her chest as she stared at Harry. Then after a while, she slapped the back of her husband's head lightly with her hand. "You do what your heart tells you, Harry," she said proudly.

"Just do what you think is right, is what I think she means," Ron muttered. "What?" he demanded at his mother's stern look.

"And when are you going to do the right thing?" Mrs. Weasley deftly changed the subject, much to Harry's relief.

_I'm not sure I want to know what she is thinking, _Harry thought worriedly. Ginny looked as though she was in disbelief, horrified, and clearly lost. _I definitely don't want to know._ He looked up at the clock. _Three more hours. _He felt a desperate urge to see and hold Draco suddenly. _Damn ... I miss him._

**-oOooOo-**

"Can you walk, Harry?" Draco asked, his eyes looking down at him with such seriousness that it filled him with dread.

Wordlessly, he stood up and walked slowly alongside Draco.

He had not expected such coldness from Draco - especially when they had not gotten into an argument of any sort. It was sudden, and Harry could not help but feel worried.

"You cracked it, didn't you?"

_Cracked it? _Harry looked askance at his lover. _My ankle? _"I'd just twisted it, that's all."

"Really?" Draco snorted. "Then why the hell is your ankle all bandaged up? And what sort of potions did the healers give you? Numbing?"

"Well, yeah. One of them is ... but they told me it was just a sprain."

"Did you get enough rest? Or did you stubbornly go back to work?" Draco glared at him, and he winced inwardly. "I guessed as much." Draco leaned against a broad tree trunk and crossed his arms. "Go for a check up. I think during one of the days you'd gone back to work, you'd cracked a bone without knowing."

"But..." He paused. _I'd been given a numbing potion - I couldn't possibly feel any pain. _"But how would you know?"

"Call it intuition," Draco said shortly. "And you're not going to see me again, until your foot is all better. Do you know that you're making me very guilty by coming all the way here with a fractured ankle? I may have been a malicious, domineering brat at one time, but I still have a heart."

"But it's not - uumphf!" Draco prevented him from speaking any further with a fierce kiss. They parted after several seconds, and in a strained voice, Harry tried to convince Draco that he was all right.

"No, you're not," Draco murmured, already leaning in for another kiss.

While they were kissing, Snape was muttering something about casting a hex that would seal his mouth, and then Lucius had said something scathingly ... but not in English.

Draco must have understood, because he spoke in a very annoyed tone, "Use a bit of common sense, will you? I want some privacy with Harry. Go away." He swore under his breath. "If it sickens them so much why in the hell are they following us?" He tugged at Harry's elbow. "Let's go deeper," he whispered.

"Okay."

They walked deeper in the woods and stopped only when Draco was satisfied that neither his father nor Snape had followed them. At another tug, Harry sat down on the ground. Since he could not cross his legs, he had to rest with them before him.

"Draco!" he exclaimed when Draco straddled him, his expression unreadable. "Don't..." He blushed furiously.

"I love you," Draco just whispered and kissed his cheek.

Harry's heart pounded loudly in his chest. However, it seemed that Draco just wanted to be close to him. He closed his eyes and pulled Draco to him. Warmth surrounded him from all sides. Draco's presence enveloped him like a comforting blanket, and he felt renewed. After all the excitement they had experienced, it was rather nice to find the inner peace within themselves, and with each other.

"I have something to tell you," Harry said into Draco's ear.

"What?" Draco asked. He pulled back and faced Harry.

"Well, the Weasleys now know of our relationship," he said quite nervously.

"And?" Grey eyes continued to stare at him intently. "How did they take it?"

"Surprisingly well." When Draco's expression turned skeptical, he quickly insisted, "They did! Well, Ron's dad wasn't that keen, but Ron had surprised me by accepting it without at least exploding about it."

"I don't believe that," Draco said in disbelief. "Are you sure he didn't scream at you?"

"He swore a couple, but he didn't scream."

"Are you certain that is your friend ... and not some ... Polyjuiced Weasley?"

"Draco..."

His lover frowned. "Hmmmm. What about the Weasley girl? Does she know?"

"They came down to check on how I was doing before I got here. Hermione sort of forced the issue, so..."

"And how did she take it?"

Although Draco was looking at him innocently, his silver eyes were saying something else.

"I guess she wasn't that euphoric. She was quite shocked."

"Good." Draco nuzzled his neck.

The sensation sent a pleasant thrill down his spine, and that transited into something more when Draco kissed his neck repeatedly. Breathlessly, he called his name, but the only reply he got was "Hmmmm?"

Fingers pulled his collar down to expose his skin and where new territory revealed itself, Draco's lips mapped it.

Hot. Harry felt that he was burning from within. Occasional flicks of Draco's tongue stoked the inferno and before long, he was gasping. Whether his gasps were pleas for Draco to stop, or to continue, was something his brain could not decide at the moment.

"It is a shame, really," Draco said into his neck before breathing heavily against his ear. That turned Harry on even more. In addition, he really did not know why he was so pleased with Draco behaving quite like the 'top'.

**-oOooOo-**

He had given Draco his word to make a visit to the healers after seeing him. He got to the hospital and requested for an appointment, on the pretense on whether he could take his bandages off. An elderly wizard agreed and took him in, and then proceeded to lecture him for being quite the stubborn 'young man nowadays'. It seemed that there was a record of instructions regarding his previous one-day hospitalization.

"You want it off? Then it will come off," the healer muttered to himself as he snipped away at the ends.

The moment the support was off his ankle, he felt a twinge. Something must have shown on his face, because the healer immediately cast a spell on his foot.

"Do not move, lad." The healer bent down to peer at his foot.

Harry wondered what the wizard was looking at; his foot still looked the same.

"You'd moved around too much, Mister Potter. I see a miniature crack," the healer announced matter-of-factly.

Harry's eyes widened at the assessment. _How did Draco know? He couldn't have possibly..._

The healer went about in getting him potions. "You have to stay here for two nights. That will be how long the sealing potion needs to take effect. You will be immobilized, however, to _prevent_ this," the healer waved at his foot, "from becoming a fracture."

**-oOooOo-**

**To be continued on Chapter 6**


	6. Final Chapter

**AN UNLIKELY PLACE**

**by FIRESWORD**

**FINAL CHAPTER**

It had been thirteen days since he had last seen his lover, and Harry could scarcely believe that he was missing Draco this much. He had been feeling restless since Wednesday and now that the weekend was finally here, he had to discipline himself not to be too joyous about it. His cast had been removed three days ago, and Healer Nerva had told him that he was good and healed.

"Just be sure you don't try any stunts on a broom yet," the wizard had said.

Harry was not certain if that was an advice, or a pun, and thinking about it was making him blush with embarrassment. Several feet away, Lach shook his head and when their eyes met, the vampire rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

"Just thirteen days ... and you're _pining_?" Lach teased before pushing him out of the store.

"I'm not done yet!" Harry protested.

"Get going, laddie. That expression on your face is quite disturbing. You're making me want to see my mate."

Given the go-ahead, Harry did not linger around any further. He made his way to the bakery and chose some treats for Draco. He was so preoccupied with what he was doing that he did not hear one of the Weasley twins yelling out for him, and he had Apparated home before Fred could catch him.

He showered quickly and got into a fresh set of robes. Then he hurriedly brushed his hair and absently noted that it had grown quite long. _Should I try to tie it back? _He decided not to in the end, fearing that it would take up too much time.

"Hedwig, I'm off to see Draco!" he yelled out the window, and waited for a responding shriek before leaving the house a second time.

He had to concentrate doubly hard on Apparating to Azkaban - Draco's face kept on intruding. The two guards stationed outside Azkaban admitted him in wordlessly, but Harry caught them exchanging a look before he moved on to find Lovat. _They must be wondering why the change in routine again..._

Lovat, for some reason, was grinning from ear to ear when Harry found him, but he did not explain why. And Harry did not ask.

He went up the stairs, but mindful of the healer's advice, he did not try to run. Crow, as usual, was on duty, and both of his eyebrows went up when Harry appeared.

"It has been a while since you have made an appearance," Crow rumbled. "The dragon's been simmering," he continued in an undertone.

That put a halt in Harry's eagerness to see his lover. "Er ... why?"

"His father or the Potions master had said something that had gotten on his nerves, I believe." Crow opened the door without announcing to Draco that he had a visitor, and Harry stepped in cautiously.

Draco was standing by the window, looking out with an unreadable expression. He turned at the sound of the door closing. Grey eyes widened, and his lips moved, unmistakably mouthing Harry's name. Then his eyes hardened into color so close to agate. Draco moved quickly to stand before him and without any warning at all, he swung his foot at Harry's recently healed ankle.

"Owwww!" Harry yelped and jumped back. "What was that for?"

His lover tilted his head to one side and regarded him with blank eyes. "It's really you," Draco whispered.

"Who else can I be, you git?" Harry said with a slight scowl. "Is there someone else besides me who'd visiting you?"

"Harry." Draco threw himself at him.

He rolled his eyes upward but returned the embrace. "I'd expected you to come and give me a flying hug, not a go at my ankle," he muttered. "Don't you miss me?"

"Hmphf. Sorry," Draco said sheepishly and gave him a kiss. "I thought you're someone trying to trick me."

"Why would anyone try that?" he asked in exasperation.

"It's April Fool's day, isn't it? I can't help but expect something like that..." Draco's arms tightened around him. "But it's you."

"And how do you know it's really me?"

"I just know." Draco stopped him from talking with a hot kiss, which threatened to melt his bones. He could not quite focus on Draco's face after they had broken off the kiss. "You're all right now, right?"

"I think I will have a bit of a bruise, but yeah, I'm fine." They hugged again.

"Be more careful while you're at work."

"Why?" Harry asked impishly.

"Because I can't stand not being able to see your face," Draco said with a slight pout. "How do you do it, Potter? You're the first person, who isn't family, and I'm already so incredibly fond of you."

"I know you're going to smack me if I say I'm beautiful," Harry answered with a crooked grin. "Well, I'm not going to be shameless and hazard a guess." He cupped Draco's face then. "I love you."

Draco's cheeks turned red for some reason. "Come. Tell me what you've been doing for the past two weeks." He led Harry to the bed.

**-oOooOo-**

**6 June 2000.**

Although it was quite late in the afternoon, the area around the stone table was quite sunny. Harry looked at the spread nervously and glanced around. The keepers were taking quite a long time to get his lover out. He restrained the urge to pace, but his fingers would not obey him. They kept going back to his hair.

It was actually Monday, and it had taken him a lot of effort and pleas with the Board to allow him to see Draco on this day.

Finally, he heard the soft thumps of feet on the ground, and a silver-haired wizard flanked by two solemn guards appeared. They stopped several feet away from the bench, and then the guards turned back, leaving Draco.

Draco's eyes were so round that Harry could not help but grin. His lover looked so adorable and Harry reached out for his hand.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't see you during the weekend," he said softly, his smile toning down to a loving one. He planted a kiss on a pale cheek before tugging gently at his lover toward the round table.

"Harry, what is ... this?" Draco asked in a hushed tone. His eyes were staring incredulously at the cake shaped quite closely to a dragon. Most of it was white, but the scales around the edges were delicately sliced cherries, and its wings had veins of some sort of amber syrup.

"Just a small birthday celebration, Draco."

Draco stared at him. "I've never ... you didn't - how did-?"

"Er ... I sort of forced your father to tell me your date of birth." He waited to see how Draco would react to that, but the stunned expression did not so much as waver.

"I don't ... I've never really celebrated birthdays." Draco's voice sounded distant. "Harry, how do you celebrate birthdays? I've always thought ... to receive presents..." He mumbled somewhat guiltily.

"I'm not sure either." Harry smiled gently.

"It's just ... This day ... I've always felt lonely..." Draco looked at him, his eyes clear but sparkling with conviction. "Presents didn't really mean anything ... the presents I had received back then were nothing more than to get into my family's good book."

"I don't know," Harry said truthfully. "But let's try and throw a whole new meaning to birthdays, shall we?" He lifted one of Draco's hands and placed it over his which was holding a plastic knife. "One thing I'm sure of - birthdays shouldn't be spent alone." He leaned closer. "Make a wish and blow the candles," he whispered into Draco's ear.

The vacant look returned in Draco's eyes, but they cleared a second later. He stooped down a little and blew the candles before straightening his back.

"Happy birthday, Draco," he congratulated before guiding his lover's hand to cut the cake.

Draco's lips curved into a bright smile and they looked so inviting that he was leaning forward to kiss them before he knew it.

"That cake would not be edible if it lands on your faces now, would it?" Snape's sarcastic voice reached his ears.

With a soft sigh, Harry reluctantly pulled back. Draco, who had closed his eyes earlier in reflex to the promise of a kiss, was now glaring at Snape. Without so much of an invitation, Snape sat down on one of the chairs. Lucius followed his example several seconds later, but with more grace.

"Harry, love, what are they doing here?" Draco's voice was silky. Both Lucius and Snape raised their eyebrows.

In a low tone, he answered, "Well, they're family." When Draco merely blinked, he quickly corrected himself. "Your family that is."

"I would think you'd want to celebrate this with just the two of us." Draco had said that with such honesty that Harry had to chuckle and shake his head.

"It is not really my place to _not_ invite them..." Harry did not look at the older wizards.

"Hmmmm." Draco cast a superior look at his father but surprisingly, he did not say anything. "The cake is really nice, by the way."

"Thank you."

They finally cut the cake, and Draco served all of them as though it was already in his nature. Sitting down beside him, Harry found himself staring at Draco more often than savoring the cake.

Unexpectedly, Draco tugged at him and kissed him soundly on the cheek. "I wonder what they'll do if I'm going to ask them to leave?" he mumbled into Harry's ear.

He was so embarrassed that he could not do any more than stare at Draco.

"Then again, I think I'll have much more fun shocking them when they're around." Draco laughed evilly as he drew away.

"It seems that I have yet to teach him the manners of ... discretion," Lucius said sardonically. Peculiarly, Snape snorted in derision.

It was unusual and ironic for Harry to feel so much at peace in a place like this. It was stranger still, that he could have opened his heart to Draco. It was more unsettling, however, that he was willing to forgive Lucius and Snape. A small part of him reprimanded him for wanting to give in, but his optimistic side told him that he could not keep holding on to the past. And it was within this state of indecisiveness that he had unwittingly spoke to Lucius.

"I do love your son."

"Yes, yes, I know," Lucius said, waving his hand as though it was trivial. "I have a question, however. Do you love him enough and take on his clan name?"

"Does it matter?" Harry asked solemnly. "Both of our clans will end with us, I think."

"It is not impossible for either of you to bear an heir. It is difficult, but not impossible." Lucius set his fork down. "So, tell me, Potter. Do you love him enough to marry him?"

"Father!" Draco squeaked.

"If he consents to it." Harry gazed at his lover. "I'd like us to be mates one day."

"Good." Lucius leaned back, appearing quite thoughtful.

"You are out of your mind, Lucius."

"Perhaps. But as his father, Severus, I do have to think about his future."

That set off an argument between the two, but it was harmless bickering. Harry stopped paying attention to them - they were speaking in another language anyway.

"Harry," Draco started tentatively, "are you serious?"

"Aren't you serious about us?" He brushed Draco's cheek lovingly with his thumb.

"I am ... but..."

"But?" Harry snaked his hand to the back of Draco's head and threaded his fingers into fine, silver hair.

"You are too good for me..."

"I can't help but try." He smiled crookedly at the look of confusion on his lover's face. "I am your lover after all. I _have_ to be the best for you. You deserve nothing less."

"You're making me blush," Draco mumbled. Just as Harry was about to kiss him, they were interrupted yet another time.

"Do not start proposing until you have attained proper rings, Potter," Lucius said warningly. The man exchanged a mysterious look with the Potions master. "And like you say, my son deserves _only _the _best_."

**-oOooOo-**

**The End**

**-oOooOo-**

_I wonder if that "ending" sucked, but it somehow felt right ... for me at least. I am not sure why I'm laughing at Lucius' dialogue. Anyway, thanks for reading this ficlet. It's not exactly over - I have a couple of bonus chapters coming up! They're ... ah ... the missing 'future' scenes. _

_FYI: I had started writing this on 20.05.06, and I had intended to post this on Draco's birthday. However, due to work, my distraction with lovely, yaoi mangas, I was a bit slow in writing. I know, I know – it was bad of me to be so slow at producing stuff._

_I'll see you again, with the first BONUS chapter! Hehehe…._


	7. Bonus Chapter I: Promise Not Forgotten

_Firesword: I did mention that I have a couple of bonus chapters to add, didn't I? Hehehe. I'm supposed to write a birthday special for Harry, but gloomy weather – which makes perfect environment to sleep in – has sort of hypnotized bunnies and self to be a bit ... abstracted. So I suppose I can release the first bonus earlier than scheduled. Enjoy. _

**PROMISE NOT FORGOTTEN**

**by Firesword**

Having celebrated Draco's birthday just several days ago, with a somewhat chivalric, handsome Potter, had made him see things in a rather ... peculiar light. Perhaps the serene atmosphere around the 'prison' contributed to it as well. Lucius thought back about his day. He had woken up early, and had spent an hour studying Severus, sleeping in his small cot.

Idly, he rubbed at his chin, feeling a bit of stubble growing on it. He knew it was illogical, but it irked him just a little that Draco could act upon his love for Potter so freely. Lucius rather liked the idea of showing love secretly. It was not just tradition, or acting out according to 'manners of discretion'.

"Is his tongue so thick that he had to put in this much salt?" Severus suddenly muttered under his breath thus interrupting his train of thoughts.

"I find it acceptable, Severus. Perhaps _your _tongue is too sensitive," Lucius said lightly. His eyes drifted over to watch his son and the emerald-eyed wizard with him. When he looked back at Severus, he was not surprised to see a frown on the unfriendly face.

Several minutes later, he caught Draco giving Potter a look, and as he predicted, both of them stood up and left, hand in hand. He sensed Severus watching the two of them and then him. He knew that Severus was going to drag him into a lengthy discussion about the younger ones.

"Are you really all right with this, Lucius?" Severus asked fiercely. He had stopped eating, and he had a firm grip around Lucius' wrist.

"All right with what?" Lucius drawled. "Potter's cooking? Did I not say that I find the meal acceptable?"

"Lucius, you know that I am referring to Draco's relationship with _him_. Do I need to remind you that Potter is ... what _he _had left behind?"

"You can remind me all you want, Severus." Lucius' expression turned hard. "There is one difference, which I will remind you. Potter has a heart, and he still has his humanity. And thank the gods he is a Potter," he muttered. "He will take good care of my son."

Severus opened his mouth as if to argue, but at Lucius' stern look, he remained silent. It did not stop him from staring daggers at the older man, however. Lucius met the gaze, but only for several moments. He slowly rose from his chair, and looked around.

"It is quite a beautiful evening. It is not too hot, and there are not-" he slapped at his shoulder in annoyance, "too many bugs around." His companion snorted, unimpressed. "Get up, Severus." He did not even bother to sound friendly. "Get up," he repeated a second time, calmly taking in the startled expression. "We are taking a walk," he said, in a light-hearted tone this time.

After walking some distance from their usual spot, he paused, and waited for Severus to catch up with him. When he felt the warmth from the other man, he began to walk, and Severus did as well. Silence accompanied them. Lucius felt mildly irritated at his lost sense of eloquence whenever it came to the obsidian-eyed Potions master. No doubt, being imprisoned in such an un-provocative place was to blame.

When they passed through a third row of oak trees, Severus growled, "If you have something to say, say it."

"I do not have anything to say, Severus," he said calmly and continued to walk.

"Do you really intend to let Potter have Draco?" Severus asked angrily. "Draco will be free in less than three years. What if Potter deserts him?"

"Why are you so concerned for my son?" Lucius asked sweetly.

"I am his godfather, Lucius."

Lucius stopped, and turned around slowly to look at Severus. Then he wondered if the other wizard knew that he looked ... attractive when angry. "Then you should know that Draco is capable enough to look after himself." He raised an eyebrow at the dark look. "My son is not a ... complete submissive."

"Still..."

"Stop looking at Potter in the same light as his sire, Severus," he said, rolling his eyes in aggravation. "Three years, though short, will be enough for Potter to decide if he wants to continue the relationship. By the way, whatever happened to my key?" he asked inconsequentially.

"What are you talking about? What key?"

"The key which I gave you several years ago." He narrowed his eyes in thought. "Draco's tenth birthday."

Severus stared at him warily. "You told me to hide it."

"Well, yes, I believe I did. Did you hide it in a safe place? I hope you realize that I meant in a place that is not so obvious, but still attainable."

"What am I? An idiot?"

He chuckled. "You did throw my father's chest key into a furnace once." His lips trembled further with mirth when Severus paled.

"I was only nine!"

"Heh, yes, you were. And quite lovable, really." Lucius' eyes gleamed wickedly. "So, you did not melt that key down?"

"I believed it would be more ... profitable to have it intact," Severus muttered.

"Whatever for?"

"Blackmail, perhaps?" Severus glared.

"It is what I expected, or I would be disappointed." Lucius shrugged indifferently. "However, when the time comes, you will tell Potter on how to get that key." He flipped his hair back and looked up at the orange sky. "That will be their wedding gift."

"Hmphf."

He approached the grumbling wizard casually. He made no sudden moves, however, for this was Severus Snape, a very competent wizard. Severus blanched after realizing that he was standing too close to him.

"Lucius, don't-"

He smiled crookedly. Severus started to frown again. Without bothering to hide his amusement, he reached out to cup Severus' cheek. Predictably, Severus flinched away, but Lucius determinedly caressed the skin. Severus glared, but he remained still. Fingers brushed along a sharp cheekbone before moving downward and back, and started to play with thick hair along Severus' nape.

_It is rather strange ... that he lapse into speaking casually at times like this. _He leaned in, licking his lips.

"Lucius," Severus called him in a strained voice.

He sighed and pulled back. He studied Severus calmly and shook his head upon seeing the redness on his cheeks. "Have you forgotten the promise you had made, to me?"

"No," Severus mumbled after a while.

"Good." Lucius stared at Severus and smiled again. "There is nothing for you to be ashamed about. Or feel guilty. I have loved you for a long time, and I still love you. It does not matter to me that your teeth is too sharp, you are too skinny, your hair looks greasy - which is not, not really, right now - you are gaining more white hair, or that you have that constant scowl on your face. I love _you_."

It surprised him when Severus grasped his face with rough hands, and kissed him hungrily. Lucius surrendered the reins to him, but only for now. He was secretly pleased. It felt good to know he still could affect Severus this way. The need to breathe broke them apart.

He licked his lips, and tasted Severus. "Good." He took in a deep breath. "You do not have to entertain my advances all the time, _but_ accept my love for you."

"Hmmmm."

_Let us see then ... if you will push me away, this time. _Lucius pulled Severus to him, and licked the man's lower lip gently. It trembled under his caress, and those lips parted eagerly for him. Gentle strokes. Calmness. His consciousness was deep into Severus, and yet he was still aware of his surroundings.

"Ahem."

He licked Severus once more before pulling away. Brushing his thumb gently over his moist lips, he scanned the trees. _Damned guards._ He sighed and stared at Severus in the eyes. "Well, I suppose I can wait for another fortnight." He smiled secretively. "We will be moving to the fourteenth floor."

"What? How can that be possible?"

"I may have fallen, but I still have power, Severus." _Is he having second thoughts now? _He smirked. _Well, it is a bit late for that._

"I hate you..." Severus mumbled.

"You do not really mean that, do you, Severus?"

"Of course not," Severus grated before storming off.

He laughed. _Well, that is one of the reasons why I love you._

**-oOooOo-**

_**Till we meet again...**_

_**On the next bonus chapter. Hehe.**_


	8. Bonus Chapter II: A Ring and A Key

**A RING AND A KEY**

**by Firesword**

It was no big secret. After being with Draco for more than two years, the Weasleys had gracefully accepted the fact that Harry would be bringing Draco home. But there was something that he needed to do, which was to ask Draco if he would like to come home with him.

"Harry, you've been acting strange for the past few weeks," Draco said conversationally over a piece of biscuit. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"You know me that well?" Harry smiled.

"Can't help it," Draco said with a slight shrug.

"Well, what are you going to do, when you get out?" Harry asked.

"Hmmmm." Draco munched on his biscuit thoughtfully. "I need to have a look at the Manor, and make it habitable, I suppose. Then I'll spend some time thinking whether or not I want to have a career, but for someone like me, I guess it won't be easy."

_Just as I'd guessed, he still has his pride. _He sighed.

"And what was that sigh for?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he said quickly. Then he swallowed when Draco continued to stare intensely at him.

"You're not too good a liar, you know, Harry."

_Ah ... he caught me already._ "I ... ummmm..." He faltered, and looked at Draco nervously.

Draco raised his eyebrow elegantly and stood up from his stool. He walked around to Harry's side, and without any warning, settled down on his lap. While Harry tried to get over his surprise at the suddenness, Draco turned his face and looked intently down at him.

"What is it?" Draco asked softly.

"Can I ask you to consider something?" Harry asked meekly.

"What?"

He shrank back when Draco loomed over him playfully. "Er, would you consider moving in?" _Damn. That is not the question I'd wanted to ask._

"Moving in where?"

He strove to keep his breathing calm, but he was beginning to feel hot under the collar when Draco kissed his earlobe tenderly. "My house ... with me..."

"Hmmmm ... Why should I?" Draco chuckled and kissed his cheek soundly. "I'll consider it seriously, _if_ you have a very good reason why I should live with you."

He chuckled. "Very well." After several moments, he got up, with Draco shrieking in his arms.

"Don't drop me!"

"You'll kill me if I do," Harry grinned. "Don't worry."

"And don't try to use ... well ... _that_ ... to make me decide," Draco mumbled, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Nah, I won't."

**-oOooOo-**

Lovat was waiting for him near the staircase when he got out of Draco's cell. "Mister Malfoy wishes to have a word with you," the officer informed him. "Got you a chit."

"But..." Visiting hours were over, and Harry was not too sure if it was a good thing that Lovat was giving him privilege.

"Malfoy said it was highly important that he should see you. You have thirty minutes."

_He's somewhat abrupt today. _"Is everything all right?"

"It's one of the rare days where I feel a bit haggard," Lovat sighed. "Food poisoning on the thirteenth floor. Have to get the prisoners down for the healers. Have to get the fourteenth down too, but Malfoy and his partner hadn't touched their food, thanks to you."

"Er ... you're welcome?"

"Well, two less troublemakers for me," Lovat sighed. "I have to get back to work. Return the chit to administration downstairs - they'll take care of it."

"Right." Harry went up the fourteenth floor slowly. _God ... I can't wait until they finish the elevators. _He breathed in sharply when he finally got to the fourteenth floor. He looked at a small window. Toward the south, there were workers working to build another tower, this one to house in elevators.

_I'd better get to Lucius and Snape, _he thought to himself and presented his chit to the guard.

"Mister Potter's here."

The door swung open and Harry walked in cautiously, then looked sardonically at Lucius.

The older Malfoy was sitting on the bed with a calm expression, but Snape was leaning against the wall, looking very displeased.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Lucius nodded at a stool. "Take a seat, Potter."

"I'd rather stand." He shook his head. "What do you want?"

"What does my son want?" Lucius countered.

"Huh?" Harry blinked in his eyes in confusion.

"Typical Gryffindor," Lucius muttered. "Draco will be leaving this place in less than two weeks. Have you popped the question?"

"That is uncharacteristically blunt of you, Lucius."

"Are you blind, Severus? I am dealing with a Gryffindor."

_Question? _"I beg your pardon ... what question?"

"And he is even more thick-headed than a Gryffindor is reputed to be," the silver-haired wizard muttered under his breath. "Have you asked Draco to be your mate?"

Without meaning to, he groaned. He buried his face in his hands, and missed the sardonic look Snape shot at him, and Lucius' exasperated one.

"That is a typical Gryffindor blunder."

"I concur."

"However, it is good that he has the intention."

Harry removed his hand and stared at Lucius, who was walking toward him. "Propose to him with this." Lucius reached out for his hand and handed over a necklace with a ring. "You can get diamond ones for wedding bands for all I care," he said dismissively. "But this is precious. It is handed down by my ancestors, and the engagement ring is meant to be given to the brides."

Emerald eyes widened at the information. _Oh ... and like Draco will take that well? _He stared at Lucius.

"This ring was never meant for Narcissa, which is why I still have it with me." Lucius' eyes flickered to Snape briefly. "And do not ask me how I got this past the guards." The wizard moved back to sit on the bed. "I hope you have already attained your rings?"

"No ... not exactly," Harry mumbled. "I know Draco's ring size but ... I'm not sure if he likes simple ones or elaborate ones. Your son can be surprising at times."

"Hmmmm. Well, you have to solve that problem between the two of you," Lucius said. "Now, I have a job for you."

That made him raise both of his eyebrows. "A job?"

"And you will be doing it, regardless whether you win Draco's hand or not." Lucius' eyes narrowed. "You do not have much time. Several years ago, I'd requested Severus to take care of a key. Later, I had changed my mind and I had told him to hide it. What I had not counted on was for this _smart_ wizard to hide it in Salazar's dagger."

"Salazar's dagger?" Harry's eyes widened. "Dung has it."

"But not for long, if he manages to get someone curious to buy it for a thousand Galleons."

"It is down to seven hundred and fifty, Lucius," Snape interrupted.

It appeared that Snape was studying a piece of torn parchment - probably from a newspaper - with a slight frown. "It is unfortunate that the dagger is cursed. That thief is reducing the price every ten minutes."

"Soon enough, the dagger will be worthless, and anyone can get their hands on it, cursed or not," Lucius hissed. He seemed quite agitated and a few seconds later, he was on his feet to pace the length of the cell. "I do not want to think about some fortunate idiot getting their hands on the key. Potter! Retrieve the key back by all means. Or Draco will lose his inheritance."

"Mister Malfoy," Harry started, "if the dagger is cursed, what makes you think I can get my hands on it?"

"You held it once," Snape interjected. "But you were blind at that time. It had no effect on you - I suspect it was because of your connection with _him_."

"But..."Harry frowned. "How?"

"That, Potter, is a long story, but to summarize it, Severus was its caretaker," Lucius muttered. "Will you please get on your way now? Seven hundred and fifty Galleons is affordable for you ... Draco will be able to return you that."

"Take this with you, Potter." Snape thrust the piece of paper into his hand. "If I may speak," the Potions master smiled unpleasantly, "the Order should have made him stay behind bars."

"Well, unfortunately, he had to be released." Harry swore under his breath. He scanned the article to find out the place of business and froze when he saw a word quite familiar. _Q. Library? _"Hermione..."

"Hey, let me out!" Harry shouted. _Hermione..._

He almost dashed out, but he restrained himself from doing so.

"Potter, see us when you get it back!" Lucius yelled before the guard shut the heavy door. "Severus is the only one who can get to the key!"

"You're lucky it is Saturday. Thanks," he said to the guard on duty before hurrying down. "I hope she doesn't mind for interrupting her date..." His mind was fixed on The Burrow that he had forgotten he had to Apparate into the 'black void' first. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. _Now is definitely not a good time to get splinched. _He winced inwardly. He managed to get to the Weasleys' home safely, but got a shock to see Hermione and Ron not alone. In fact, she and Fleur were making something next to the barbecue pit, while Ron and Bill were sitting on a bench, drinking.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed and dropped whatever was in her hands to greet him, but she stopped herself before she could spread marinade all over his shoulders. "What brings you here?"

"I need your help," he said first before greeting his friends.

"You sound urgent," Ron said, his eyes narrowing down in suspicion. "Did the ferret get into trouble or something?"

"Something like that, but it's not his fault. I can't explain it now, but where in the hell can I find the Q. Library?" To his amazement, Ron dropped his can in shock, while Hermione blushed crimson. "Please, you have to help me!"

**-oOooOo-**

"Tell me what we are doing here again?" Harry looked around and then wished he had not. He was so embarrassed and he could not help but envy Bill, who was wearing a mask.

"I can't believe the two of you frequent such a place," Bill said under his breath, and his eyes appeared slightly worried.

"Please don't tell Mum and Dad," Ron begged his brother.

Harry felt his skin crawl at the sight of two veiled women, slithering over a man in his thirties. "Let's just find Dung. Now." He scanned around the club and then took a quick look at his parchment. The price for Salazar's dagger was decreasing - Dung was willing to sell it at four hundred Galleons. "He has to be somewhere private. No one can conduct business in..." He gestured at the scene in front of him.

"At the back, there are a couple of rooms," Hermione mumbled.

"Dearheart, I think we should get these two to marry," Fleur said suddenly.

"If this were the old days, I wouldn't object," Bill sighed. "I think the same too."

Ron made a squeaking noise while Hermione tried her best to hide her face.

"At the back?" Harry frowned and moved toward an area where it was screened off, but a huge wizard stopped him from advancing.

"If you are ... partying ... you have to pay at the front desk."

"We are here to conduct business with this man," Harry said and showed the article to him.

"Enough," the wizard grated. "Listen, we will pay you a thousand if you can get him out of here. Strange things have been happening in our club because of him."

"Once I retrieve something from him, he'll leave," Harry said determinedly. "You guys wait here. It won't take long. Hopefully."

"Harry, please don't do anything stupid," Hermione urged him.

"Hang on a minute, mate. You got money to get whatever it is you have to retrieve?"

"No, Ron. I don't intend to pay for something that doesn't belong to him in the first place."

"Room four," the wizard informed him.

Mundungus Fletcher was not looking well when he entered the room, and Harry managed to stop him before he could run. He restrained the wizard into the sofa and cast a hex on the small whiteboard on one side of the room. When he check the article crushed within the palm of his hand, he smiled with satisfaction to see that the 'auction' was not active.

"Now, now, lad, don't act so rashly," Fletcher said meekly.

"Enough, Dung. Where's the dagger?"

"I'll give it to you, if you have a hundred?"

"Burglary, switching items, fraud, selling off things that had belonged to Sirius ... you still need money?" Harry stared at him. "The dagger, Dung."

"Living nowadays don't come cheap..."

Harry exhaled loudly and summoned for the dagger silently. He caught it expertly as it shot out from under the wizard's thigh. Then he suddenly realized that he was at a disadvantage; he was not able to tell if the dagger was the real artifact. In his hands, he felt no difference.

"It is the real thing, all right?" Fletcher broke the silence. He tried to struggle against the bonds holding him down, but to no avail. "The same dagger that I'd passed to you ... the night we had a skirmish together."

"Why did you take it back then?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Nothing had happened to you ... I'd just thought it was my imagination. I've been seeing things ... hearing voices in my head since I've held it in my hand..."

"Where did you get it? Snape's the owner."

"Was ... I'd stolen it..."

"Harry, is everything all right?" Hermione poked her head through the door.

"Yeah." He studied Salazar's dagger and wondered why he felt the same tingle whenever he was holding Godric's sword. "Hermione, can you cast a tracking spell on him. You know, the special one?"

"Why do you want me to do that? You have what you wanted, right?"

"I don't really trust him-"

"It's the real thing, I swear!" Fletcher protested.

"You can take the charm off if it's a success," Harry said thoughtfully.

"What success?" Hermione frowned.

Harry turned to the bound wizard. "Have you tried removing the blade?"

"Tried," Fletcher muttered darkly. "But have a look at it - it wouldn't even let me scratch it the tiniest bit, much less turn it."

"Hmmmm." Harry stared at the dagger contemplatively. _I guess I have to go back to Azkaban later._

**-oOooOo-**

Harry was not exactly surprised when he saw Lovat pacing back and forth before the two prison guards guarding the entrance to Azkaban.

"Lad, you aren't really hiding a dagger in your pocket, are you?" Lovat asked with a worried expression.

"I'm not hiding it, Lovat," Harry answered with a soft sigh. He held out his left hand and saw the color from Lovat's face draining away. "I was hoping you could advise me..."

"This is ... I'm really going to be in trouble." Lovat tugged at his hair. "I'd gone up to check on Malfoy and Snape, and they had told me to expect you coming here with a dagger." The officer looked up at the sky. "Wait here, lad. I'll have to talk with people at the back."

Harry watched the fellow pass through the gates, and pitied Lovat slightly. "This must be really a haggard day for him," he muttered sympathetically. He looked around for a place to sit, and decided on a boulder flanking the gates.

"What's the dagger for, Mister Potter?" a guard asked. "You didn't come here to stick it into Snape or Malfoy, right?"

"No." Harry shrugged. "They just told me to get it."

He must have waited for half an hour. The sky had gone completely dark, that a fairy had come to settle over his shoulder holding a cute lantern. Harry watched the tiny thing with amusement; it handled the lantern with the most serious of looks.

"Oi, you two! Let Harry in, will you?"

He heard Lovat's yell and looked up at the castle. He saw the wizard waving at him from the second floor before disappearing from sight. The guards let him through and Harry made a mental note of the window, which Lovat had waved from before heading for the spiral staircase. Two officials who he had not seen before were standing at the foot.

"Mister Potter," one of them, a woman, greeted. "We are to escort you to the holding room."

"I see." He nodded and let her lead him to the second floor. He had never paid attention to the rooms on the second floor - he had assumed they were cells. Two guards, stationed before the holding room, stepped aside to let him in when they saw him.

"Mister Malfoy and Mister Snape will be with you shortly," the witch said calmly. Then without another word, she and her partner moved to the back of the small room.

Harry felt a little apprehensive as he watched them. Ten minutes passed, and then he heard Lovat's voice, still sounding concerned. Considering the situation, he had expected Lucius and Snape to be bound with chains, but they walked in without any. While Lucius sat down on a chair with an expectant look, Snape moved to stand beside him. Harry felt movement and when he glanced over his shoulder, his two escorts had drawn their wands.

"Give me the dagger, Potter," Snape instructed, in a no-nonsense manner. Black eyes flitted over to the right and glared at Lovat in annoyance.

It was with great caution that Harry handed the artifact over. He did not miss the look of reverence that had flickered on Snape's face. The Potions master studied it intently and traced the abstract designs all over the blade. When his fingertip reached the end of the blade, he nodded in satisfaction.

"It is the one?" Lucius asked.

"It is," Snape murmured.

How he managed to get the blade out was a mystery - he had not muttered any spells and he did not try to twist the hilt. However, from the hollow of the blade, a shiny golden key dropped to the palm of his hand. Snape handed the key over to Lucius for inspection and then he put the dagger together again.

"You will be taking care of this now, Potter," Snape said quietly. He placed the dagger in Harry's hand with peculiar gentleness.

"But..." Words failed him.

"Potter." Lucius stood up suddenly. "Walk with us."

"Mister Malfoy!" Lovat protested.

"I would like Mister Potter to walk up with us."

"Oh..."

"But first - Harry, will you put that thing away? Doesn't it come with a sheath?" Lovat asked, frowning slightly.

"Uh ... I don't think so," Harry mumbled and went out after Lucius and Snape. They climbed fourteen flights of staircase. It amazed him that Snape and Lucius were not panting much. _Or are they holding back? _Harry wondered. He shook his head unconsciously, attracting the attention of Lovat and the two prison guards. He smiled faintly and focused his attention ahead of him.

The guard on the level opened the cell door and moved to one side as Lucius and Snape entered.

"Leave us," Lucius said with authority. Lovat blubbered indignantly before walking away. He snapped his fingers, and the two other guards followed him.

Harry, feeling nonplussed, remained where he was.

"Take good care of this key, _and_ the dagger, Potter," Lucius said somberly. "This is a key to Draco's vault - six hundred and six. Do not lose it, and do not forget the vault number either."

"Okay." He stepped back and then uncertainty flashed in his face at the odd look from Snape.

"Do you understand, Potter?" Snape was still staring at him in a strange way.

"Understand what?" Harry scowled.

"We have given you our blessings."

"Our?" Lucius murmured, glancing at the other wizard.

"Shut up. Draco is my child as much as he is yours. Wasn't that how you'd wanted me to perceive it?"

"Potter, you may leave." Lucius was gazing intently at the dark-eyed wizard.

Harry left hurriedly, but not before he heard Lucius' question and Snape's answer.

"You really love me?"

"Are you saying you are too stupid to tell?"

**-oOooOo-**

He visited Draco the next evening, who as usual, was with his father and Snape. Throughout the first thirty minutes, Lucius kept on glancing at him and then at Draco. Since his attention was anything but covert, it had caught Draco's notice.

"Is something the matter, Father?" Draco exploded, glaring at Lucius.

Lucius only responded in a non-committal manner, which in turn made Draco look at him suspiciously.

"Love, are you hiding something from me?"

Snape spluttered.

"No," Harry said with a slight shake of his head. Curiously, this time it looked as though Draco was not able to tell if he was lying or if he was telling the truth. He looked away and stared in the distance for several moments. "Do you want to take a walk?" he inquired politely.

Draco's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "No," he said somewhat sullenly.

"Okay," Harry sighed. He raised his hand and rested it gently on Draco's neck. He caressed the smooth skin there for some time, and silently noted the way his lover's cheeks began to redden. Harry leaned to the side, and whispered in his ear, "Have you considered?"

Grey eyes looked at him blankly. "Consider what?" Draco asked breathlessly.

"Will you come home with me?" Harry gazed into Draco's eyes steadily.

His lover stopped being flustered and smiled at him slyly. "Hmmmm ... any good reasons?" He turned in his seat to face Harry, and Harry took the opportunity to take his left hand.

"Well, I could spend more time with you, and you could see me every day." Harry pursed his lips and looked thoughtful. "I hope that will be a good thing..." He shook his head at Draco, who started to laugh. With him preoccupied, Harry pressed the ring Lucius had given him last night into the open palm gently.

Draco choked on his laughter and raised his hand in surprise. "What's this?"

"Draco, I would really like to be your mate," Harry said simply. He ignored the somewhat disappointed sighs from Lucius and Snape. "What about you?"

"But..." Draco's eyes were so wide and round. "You're..."

"I love you." Harry kissed him tenderly.

He opened his mouth, closed, opened it again, and then faltered. "Harry..." Then he muttered something too faint for Harry to catch. "Bloody hell, Harry, you're impossible." Draco grabbed him by the shirt and hugged him tightly.

"What is your answer, Draco?" Lucius asked. Harry thought he sounded anxious.

"Yeah ... I'd like you to be my mate," Draco muttered. "You're still too good for me, though."

**-oOooOo-**

_**The next one ...**_


	9. Bonus Chapter III: Mother

**MOTHER**

**by Firesword**

The day that Draco was to be set free was on a Wednesday, a day which most of Harry's friends were free. Both Hermione and Ron had tried to talk to him to let them accompany him to Azkaban, but Harry was adamant that he went alone. After telling them that it would be hard for Draco to adjust to their presence, they finally gave in. He saw Draco looking around beyond the prison gate uncertainly, and it made him glad that he had followed his intuition to receive Draco alone. He smiled gently and waved at his lover.

Grey eyes brightened when they saw him, and Draco walked up to him unhurriedly.

"Hey." He looked searchingly at the wizard's face.

"Merlin ... I can't believe that I'm out here," Draco said with a helpless chuckle.

Harry grinned and held Draco's hand comfortingly. "So..." he started, not quite sure what he should say to someone who had just been freed from a prison. "Is there someplace you want to go first?"

The smile from Draco's face faded and Harry saw his eyes clouding in sadness. "Saint Mungo's," Draco said quietly. "I want ... I want to see how my mother is doing..."

**-oOooOo-**

"Excuse me, where can I find Mrs. Malfoy?"

Draco watched as Harry talked to the receptionist, and he tried to keep his chin high. People were staring at him, and it was making him uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that his sense of hearing started to sharpen. He felt that strange feeling; something that felt horrible and terrifying. It was fear, but there was no explanation for it. Before it could trap him completely, Harry's soothing voice drove it away.

"Hey, are you all right?" Harry brushed his finger along his cheek. Draco felt himself closing his eyes and tried to hold on to the warmth on his skin. "You're cold."

"I'm all right," Draco said, and then he gave a tremulous smile. "Do you know where my mother is?"

"Fourth floor. Ward forty-nine."

_Forty-nine? The Janus Thickey ward? _Draco was stunned. "I didn't..." _I didn't know ... Mother..._

Harry draped his arm over his shoulder, and it somehow managed to steady his spirit. Draco did not bother about the stares this time - he placed all of his concentration on his steps, and Harry's hand.

"I did a bit of research, because I know you would want to visit your mum," Harry said softly as they climbed the stairs. "No one really knows what sort of spells had been inflicted on her." Fingers tightened on his shoulder, and Draco turned his head to look at his lover. "It's not your fault. Not your fault." They paused on the steps, and Harry kissed his temple gently.

_All sides. _Draco remembered his final skirmish. _Severus. Mother. Aurors. They were everywhere. _There had been confusion, and crossfire of hexes and spells. "She'd tried to protect me," he said in a hushed, hurt tone. He froze up. In his guilt, he could not seem to get his muscles to cooperate.

"Draco." Harry did not say anything more - he embraced Draco tightly. Several minutes passed, and after a lot of encouragement from the dark-haired wizard, he managed to move his feet. "Your mother ... has lost her sight," Harry said gently. "She is not paralyzed, but she is weak."

"Is she...?" Draco could not finish his inquiry.

"She is still herself. But there are times that she lapses ... into strange behavior."

They finally reached the ward, but Draco hesitated. Harry did not push him in, however, which he was grateful for. He took his time scanning the ward. He knew of the Longbottoms - their states still looked as though there had not been any improvements over the years. His eyes moved over to the right, and saw a blonde head that seemed familiar. _That's ... what's his name? _He racked his brain for the answer, but Harry supplied a name.

"Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Oh." _Lockhart ... I see._

Lockhart was sleeping on another patient's bed, and the patient on the bed was patting Lockhart's head slowly. Gentle hand, fair and thin, seemed very familiar to Draco.

"Mother?" Draco whispered.

The hand stopped, and slowly, the patient turned her head.

A keen struggled to escape from his throat the moment he saw her eyes. Her pupils and irises were gone, and replaced by a strange and cloudy bluish-grey film. Still, they could somehow portray emotions, and they had shown disbelief when the owner had heard his call.

"Dra...co?" His mother called him haltingly. "Is that ... precious...?"

"Mother." He wiped the tears from his eyes hurriedly, and went to her side. His throat was so tight with emotion. He forgot how it was to speak, and only knew how to touch. Without a single thought for Lockhart, he embraced Narcissa.

"My ... precious son..." Narcissa's voice was laden with disbelief, relief and happiness. "Oh, thank heavens. You're safe. You're free."

"Hmmmm ... fancy this!" Lockhart, who had roused when Draco had come to the bed, exclaimed merrily. "And you! I remember you..." He immediately got up to his feet and approached Harry. "I remember you..."

"Hello, Lockhart," Harry greeted.

Draco felt his mother's body twitching at the sound of Harry's voice. It was surprising. It seemed that although his mother had rarely heard his lover's voice, she could recognize it.

"Draco, what...?" Narcissa tugged at his robe urgently.

"It's okay. I had asked him to accompany me," Draco murmured and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Family, Naria?" Lockhart asked with a beaming face.

"Naria?" Draco could not help but look at the other patient in puzzlement.

"I had told him to call me that, darling," Narcissa answered with a light chuckle.

"Naria, I am going to my bed. I'll come back later." The smile on Lockhart's face was somewhat disturbing to Draco.

Harry came closer to the bed when Draco nodded at him. "Mrs. Malfoy." He took the hand that Draco had helped to raise.

"Potter." Narcissa inclined her head politely. Then she turned her head, and her blind eyes stared at Draco. "How is it that you are friends now?" she inquired, almost curiously.

"It is a long story, Mother." Draco smiled.

"Sit down, Draco. Or do you think you are too old to be sitting at my side?" Narcissa looked hopefully at him.

Memories tumbled down and for several seconds, they overwhelmed Draco. However, he managed to concentrate all of his attention on his mother. "No, Mother."

Narcissa relaxed into the mattress as he carefully settled down near her shoulder. Then he looked around, and pointed at an empty chair to his lover. Harry's lips curled into a small smile and went to move the chair closer to the bed.

Draco waited until Harry made himself comfortable on the chair before beginning his explanation. "Harry came to visit me one day ... more than three years ago, Mother."

"I see." Narcissa had spoken somewhat formally. "Thank you, Mister Potter, for your kindness. Although it was somewhat of a miracle that this son of mine had allowed you to be close to him." Draco blushed faintly when his mother flashed him a fond smile. "He's very stubborn ... and very proud. Just like his father."

"I noticed," Harry agreed. Narcissa tittered softly to herself, very much amused. Draco, on the other hand, felt mildly embarrassed.

"Well, it was because of his stubbornness, his ... _persistence _... and those bloody, Gryffindor traits, that we have gotten close," Draco muttered.

"Draco, language," she said sternly.

"Sorry." He winced. He saw Harry trying not to chuckle when he looked.

"Hmmmm. Well, it is good that you have a friend - a genuine one. You keep too much things to yourself, precious."

"Or so he keeps telling me," Draco sighed, absently massaging his mother's hand.

"Precious, I have a strange feeling about this," Narcissa said suddenly, and quite irrelevantly.

"About what?"

"Why do I have the feeling that Potter is staring at you?"

"Huh?" Draco blinked in puzzlement and turned his eyes to his lover. Harry looked just as bewildered.

"It's the exact feeling I get whenever I catch Severus staring at your father," Narcissa said innocently. She laughed when several minutes passed in stunned silence. "So, you are more than just 'friends'. Are you going to ask my son to marry you, Mister Potter?"

Harry's eyes were so wide and he had not blinked in the past three minutes. He was looking at Draco helplessly, but after some time, he had to answer the witch's question. "I have."

"Really?" Narcissa smiled and her hands fumbled to touch Draco's hands. She shook her head and sighed when she felt the engagement ring on his finger. "Your father had told me, _and_ my family, that he did not have this particular ring. He'd said he had lost it." She snorted, quite un-ladylike for someone like her. "Sometimes, I think Lucius is an idiot. I'd never asked about the ring." She rolled her eyes in sarcasm. "Please take good care of my son, will you, Potter?"

"I'll try," Harry responded diffidently.

_This ring ... _Draco stared at the ring on his finger. _What is it? A Malfoy family ring ... or something? If it is, then shouldn't Harry be wearing it? _He pursed his lips in thought.

"And how is your father, and Severus?"

Narcissa's question startled him a little. "They're all right. And they know about me and Harry," Draco said quickly.

"Of course, they know. How else would you get the ring?" Narcissa's normally sharp features gentled all of a sudden. "I am happy that your father has given his blessings, and so have I." She sighed mournfully. "I still can't help but think that you've grown up so quickly, precious. But that's inevitable, I know."

It was second nature to Draco to caress his mother's hair. When he was still young, and easily embarrassed, he would secretly climb up the bed when his parents were asleep, with a hairbrush in his hand. He smiled upon the memory.

"Draco, I need you to do something for me," Narcissa said quietly.

He had not seen her move or anything, but then she was pressing something hard in his palm. "This is rightfully Severus'. Return it to him, please?"

He looked at the ring, and his eyes widened. "But this is the – it's the same ring Father is wearing! But then ... it's your-"

"I couldn't bring myself to wear it, precious." Narcissa smiled sadly. "Your father's heart isn't mine. Promise me that you will give it to him."

He opened his mouth to protest but his mother silenced him by raising her hand. He sighed in defeat. "I will, Mother."

**-oOooOo-**

_**...And the next...**_


	10. Bonus Chapter IV: An Untitled Chapter

_Firesword: I have absolutely no idea what to name this particular bonus, as the bunnies had just popped in mind while I was finishing up the third bonus chapter. Hmmmm ... I wonder if 'Letting Go' is apt? Oh well. I guess it will remain untitled. And seriously, this one was not included in the initial planning of bonuses! Hehe. Blame it on the bunnies._

**AN UNTITLED CHAPTER**

**by Firesword**

Sitting on the window-seat, Draco looked around the living room with pursed lips. "Something is not right about it, but I have no idea what," he muttered. Then he sighed. "Ah ... never mind. Maybe I'll get used to the house..." His eyes flickered to check the time. "He'll be home soon." Seconds after the words left his mouth, he heard a crack, and felt that sensation. He smiled and got up to his feet.

He managed to open the door before Harry could do it himself.

"I'm home," Harry said softly before kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Heh ... welcome back," Draco mumbled, blushing slightly.

"I'll take a shower first, and then we'll go visit your father and Snape." Harry closed the door, and led him to their room by the waist. "Do you want to get them anything?"

"Hmmmm ... maybe something from the cake shop that Heinz had recommended in passing?" Draco said hesitantly. "And we'll use _my_ money. Okay?"

"Okay, okay." Harry laughed a little. Then his gaze changed into something that made Draco feel slightly warm. "Join me?"

"Er ... but we might be late..."

Harry just grinned back at him deviously.

**-oOooOo-**

The situation seemed to be no different during the afternoon visit. It was quiet, tense ... and so frustrating. Draco sighed explosively and glared at his father, who immediately frowned. Half an hour had passed since Lucius and Severus had finished their treat. Draco still could not think of a way to return the ring his mother had given him to Severus. He wanted to give it without ever mentioning that he had visited his mother - it might upset Lucius and Severus, as well as the bond between them.

"If things weren't so complicated..." he muttered under his breath. He met Harry's eyes by accident. His lover seemed not too sure about what was bothering him. Then his deep green eyes cleared and they looked at him with understanding.

_How do I do it? _He pondered. _I know Severus will feel guilty ... but ... damn it. Father could react unpredictably. _The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became.

"You had visited your mother, did you not?" His father spoke so suddenly that he missed the question entirely. Harry repeated it as inconspicuously as he could.

"Yes," he mumbled, still wishing he had a way of avoiding the question.

"How was she?"

Draco lifted his eyes and stared into a similar pair without flinching. His father's eyes were hard and penetrating. They looked hurt.

"She was all right when we'd visited her. Lockhart seemed to be her regular chat-mate," he answered quietly as he broke eye contact.

"I see." Lucius said nothing more.

"She gave me something - told me to return it to Severus." Draco brought out the ring in his pocket. He was about to give it to Severus when Lucius grabbed his hand and the ring fell into his palm instead of the Potion master's.

"You fool!" Lucius smacked his head sharply with the other hand.

"What in the hell was that for, you old man?" Draco yelped.

"Surely you know what this ring is for! Are you stupid?" Lucius yelled angrily. "Wedding bands are charmed! Do you know what would have happened if Severus had taken it from _your_ hand?"

Draco blanched. "Oh."

"Idiot," Lucius muttered. The wizard turned to Severus. "Give me your left hand."

It was as though Severus had just realized the significance of the ring and what Lucius was intending to do. Severus jumped out of his seat. Draco felt his jaw slackening at the rare sight.

_Okay ... Severus being severely scared ... is very, very, very scary._

"Lucius, you don't know what you're doing!" Severus hissed, his black eyes gleaming fiercely.

Draco was not conscious of his hand reaching out to clutch at Harry's elbow.

"Severus, do not act like an idiot in front of the youngsters," Lucius growled. "Sit down. No. Come here and give me your hand."

"No."

"Draco," Harry leaned in and whispered into his ear, "maybe we should leave?"

Not being able to find his voice, he shook his head in response.

"I think we should leave," Harry whispered urgently, but he stayed put.

"Severus. We will be here for life. _I _will be with youuntil my body fails me. But not even Death will ever stop me from loving you." Lucius stood up and gracefully walked over to where Severus was. "Am I not good enough to be with you?"

"It isn't that, Lucius." Severus covered his face with one hand.

"You are afraid of losing me," Lucius stated.

For some reason, Draco blushed furiously. _Harry, you were right. We shouldn't be here, _he thought faintly as he watched Severus stare at his father with pain-filled eyes.

"Please."

_Maybe the moon will rise from the west tonight. _Draco stared at his father in disbelief. _He is pleading._

"Severus." Lucius had raised the other wizard's hand but he did not slip the ring on. Only when Severus gave a tight nod did Lucius slide it on his ring finger.

It could be just his imagination, but the wedding bands on both of Lucius' and Severus' fingers seemed to shine for a second.

"Now, you are mine," Lucius said in satisfaction.

**-oOooOo-**

The 'wedding ceremony' seemed to have put Severus into an extremely sour mood, but Draco knew that his second father was just embarrassed. So, he ignored any scathing remarks the man had for his lover, and he made sure Harry was not paying attention to them either.

"Are you listening?" Severus grumbled.

"Of course. Not." Draco rolled his eyes. He put his head on Harry's shoulder and stared blankly at his father's face.

A memory of his childhood flashed in his mind, and he lost himself in it for a while.

**-oOooOo-**

He was only four, too young to be holding a wand in his hand. His parents had been very strict, never allowing him to get to close to anything magical. There were never any displays of magic from both adults, and even Dobby was not permitted to use 'visible' magic in front of him. It had him thinking that there were just too many rules for someone as young as he was, but he had never resented the control they had over him. After all, they were his parents, and he loved them very much.

There was one night when he could not sleep. Since his bedroom was an extension of the master bedroom, he could enter without having to walk from one wing of the manor to be with his parents. He was feeling lonely, and even lonelier when he realized that they were already asleep. But there was a small part of his mind that had wondered why his parents were sleeping with such a huge gap in between them.

A wooden hairbrush on the dresser had caught his attention then, and without knowing how he had achieved it, it was suddenly in his hand. Although he was puzzled, he did not think about it much. Quickly, he had climbed onto the bed with the help of a footstool. Luckily, his parents had not awakened by the slight disturbance he had created while crawling on the mattress.

Then, smiling widely to himself, he had tried to brush his mother's hair. But she had stayed still for only a short time. She had turned, making it hard for him to get at her hair. He had pouted, and then he had studied his father with a dubious expression. He was afraid that he might wake his father, and make him angry for disturbing his sleep.

_Maybe ... just a little bit? _Draco had thought.

He had brushed his father's shoulder-length a bit timidly at first. He did not dare start from the top - only at the middle to the ends. His father had continued to sleep. Then, with more courage, he had started to comb his father's hair more seriously.

"Draco, why are you not in bed?"

He was so startled that he had almost started bawling, but then he had remembered that his mother was asleep.

"Father, I'm sorry! I didn't ... I'm sorry!"

"Keep your voice down. Mother is sleeping."

Still, tears had trickled down his cheeks. At his sniffles, Lucius had sighed and then he had slowly sat up on the bed. "Why are you crying?"

"I woke Father up." For some reason, it had made him feel extremely bad. "Made Father angry." He was surprised when his father had smiled gently at him.

"I am not angry."

Fingers gently rubbed the tears away from his eyes and he looked up at his father in adoration. Instinctively, Draco crawled up to him to give him a hug. Being with his father made him feel so secure, and he did not feel lonely anymore. He began to feel sleepy.

"I am happy you are here, Draco," his father whispered. "Although I may regret marrying Narcissa one day, I will never regret having you."

He did not really understand what his father was saying, but he knew that his father loved him. And he mumbled that he loved his father too, before drifting off to sleep.

**-oOooOo-**

"Draco."

He was still staring off into space when Harry had called him.

"Draco."

A caress to his cheek broke him out of his reverie. "Sorry," he mumbled an apology. "What is it, Harry?"

"It's nearly time to leave," Harry said softly.

"Oh. Okay." He nodded. However, they remained until the guard came to open the door.

"Visiting hours are over," the wizard announced somberly. Then he disappeared from view, but he held the door open for them.

"We'll come again next week," Draco said to his father.

For some reason, Lucius exchanged a look with Severus. Draco stared at them curiously.

"Once a month will be fine," Lucius murmured.

"Hmmmm." Draco wondered what his old man was thinking. "I won't stop visiting just because I have my own life now," he said without any expression showing on his face.

Rarely had he let his impulses rule him, but he figured that he could make it an exception for that day. He walked around to where Lucius was sitting, and he embraced his father from the back. He kissed Lucius' head gently. "I love you."

Lucius was too stunned to utter anything and Severus was staring at him as though he had grown another head. Draco shrugged at their reactions and took Harry's hand in his before stepping out. When they were outside, Harry squeezed his hand gently.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

Harry was smiling. "You are quite amazing, you know."

"Huh?" Draco blinked. "What did I do?"

"For having the courage to say it to your father," Harry said with a crooked smile. "Your family doesn't struck me as the family that exchanges endearing words as part of the daily life."

"Oh. Hmmmm." Draco blushed in embarrassment. "You're right." They stopped at the ruins for a moment. "It did take me a bit of courage to say those words," he admitted. "Merlin ... did I really say them out?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed about," Harry said with a soft chuckle. "He's your father, after all."

**-oOooOo-**

It was the first time that Severus had seen Lucius moved to tears by a declaration of love. He retained his silence, and simply observed Lucius for the moment, watching the man taking in the words whispered by his son.

The silver-haired wizard placed a hand over his eyes for several seconds. Then he looked up.

"Do you regret having a son?" Severus asked bluntly.

"I did not think that I had deserved to have one." Lucius smiled weakly. "Was I a good father?"

"I should think so."

Lucius raked his fingers through his hair. "It felt like it was just yesterday ... but then I would not have hair as long as this..." he mumbled to himself. "I am glad that despite what had happened, he still has so much innocence in him." He smiled fondly, and Severus felt himself responding the same way. "Thank heavens there is Potter too."

"That one may have had influenced your son, Lucius." Severus unconsciously caressed the wizard's cheek. "It takes courage for a son, especially, to say that to his old man."

Lucius looked exasperated somewhat, and Severus laughed.

"Maybe Potter did, at that."

**-oOooOo-**

_**...and there's more...**_


	11. Bonus Chapter V: WhitePaned Windows

_Firesword: Woohoo! I managed this! But I know I'm leaving a lot to imaginations... Hehehe. Happy Birthday to Harry today! Wish him a long life!_

**WHITE-PANED WINDOWS & GREEN CUSHIONS**

**by Firesword**

It had been seven months since he was married to Harry, and it had been twice as long since he had started living here together with the same wizard. He was not certain why he had waited for so long to put a bit of character inside the house, but the itch to redecorate had kicked in finally.

"Well, the weasel was right about one thing," he muttered to himself as he looked around. "This place is too white ... that it is making me feel as though I am suffering from snow blindness." Hedwig purred, startling him. "Really need something to tone down the whiteness. But the windows are all right..." He studied the white-paned windows along the walls. "They're quite beautiful." The sound of something whirring stopped him from daydreaming any further and he walked into the kitchen. He had expected Harry's face to appear from the fireplace, but it was Hermione's instead.

His eyebrows went up at the sight.

"Hello, Draco," Hermione greeted him with quite a winsome smile. "You wanted to talk?"

"Hmmmm ... yes, I did. I was not expecting to hear from you until much later," Draco muttered. For some reason, he still felt uneasy about talking casually and amiably with the witch.

"Well, it's Monday." Draco had the impression that she was shrugging. "It's not going to be busy in the department until after lunchtime. The craziness will begin then."

"I see. Well, you have Wednesdays off, right?"

"Er ... yes." Hermione stared up at him suspiciously. "What are you up to, Draco?"

"Definitely not what you're thinking." Draco frowned. "I know you're not married to that Weasel yet, but please. I'm quite happy with Harry, and I have no intention on setting my eyes on anyone else but him."

Hermione laughed. "Good, good."

"I will be shopping for Harry's birthday gifts. Do you want to come along?" Hermione choked on her laughter, which made him feel somewhat sulky. "And don't get it wrong, Granger. I may ignore your opinions - I just need you to point me cool places for me to shop. Especially a shop selling cushions."

"Cushions?" Hermione looked at him oddly. Then she squealed.

"Have you gone mental?" he asked scathingly.

"Finally! You're going to do something about your home!"

Draco rolled his eyes, but it secretly pleased him to know that she had accepted that Harry's home had become his too.

"Of course, I'll come!" Hermione laughed, her eyes showing her excitement. "I haven't bought Harry a present yet - maybe I can do it then. Oh, can I ask Fleur to come along?"

"I had the impression you don't really get along well with her," Draco said archly.

"Oh." Hermione made an exasperated sound. "That's because of her behavior when it comes to Bill. We're talking about Harry. If she is spoiling him then it's all right."

"And I wonder if he knows how lucky he is," Draco mumbled to himself. "Do whatever you want. I'll meet you at Gringotts. Eleven o'clock on Wednesday."

"Huh? Don't you want to surprise Harry? Won't he suspect if he sees you shopping in Diagon Alley?"

"Granger, what are you?" Draco shook his head. "It is not as if there is anything good for Harry there. I'm just withdrawing money, inform him that I'm going shopping with you, and then we are going to the Quartze."

"Draco, it is not as if we'd shopped together before. I think he'll suspect something, especially since it is so close to his birthday."

"He won't," Draco dismissed her worries. "I'll tell him that I just need some female opinions on some things."

"And what in the heck is the Quartze?"

"Basically whatever a family needs in a home. But the last time I'd visited that warehouse, I didn't see any cushions, or cushion covers. You may need to recommend a place."

"If that's the case, make sure you change some Galleons into Muggle notes," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I already know that," Draco said in a bored manner.

"Oh, don't be so infuriating." Hermione stabbed him with a dirty look. "So, Wednesday at eleven o'clock. Don't be late."

"I'll see you then." Draco watched her face disappear from the flames. Then he rubbed his chin in thought. "I think I should do a bit of planning - what to get for the house. Then I'll start preparing Harry a meal at three." He nodded to himself. Then with a very serious expression, he stepped out of the kitchen and went to the study to begin his planning.

**-oOooOo-**

Draco was no longer a stranger to the stares - sometimes unfriendly ones - he would get whenever he was in public. However, it had become worse ever since the media had found out that he was actually married to Harry. Now, he just walked through it all as though he was a strong-rooted tree waiting out a storm. And his lover, though explosive sometimes when the comments cut too sharply, acted as though being homosexual was normal.

Just like this moment, Harry had pulled him close without being conscious about it and he had planted a loving kiss on his cheek, right in the middle of the Alley. Draco was not exactly used to public displays and he could still blush easily.

He glowered at Hermione, who was tittering away, and at Fleur, who was smirking superiorly.

"We're going now," he mumbled.

"All right. Just don't be too careless with shopping," Harry said with a grin.

"I know, Harry. I just might be window-shopping, you know." Draco made a face, and made a scarier one when some middle-aged witches looked at him with despise. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, love." Harry kissed him again on the cheek before pushing him gently toward Fleur and Hermione.

"Very sweet," Hermione teased. "So ... to the Quartze then? How do we get there?"

"We're Flooing over. The network has direct access to the warehouse."

His companions for the day nodded and headed toward the Leaky Cauldron without further instructions from him. Hermione Flooed first, followed by Fleur, and then him. Somehow, all of them managed to get out at the correct destination and as he dusted his robes free of ashes and dust, he caught the astonished looks on the witches' faces.

"Oh splendor..." Fleur said faintly. Her light-colored eyes were fixed onto a curtain on display. "Are curtains on your list, Draco?"

"Yes," he reaffirmed. "And I'm looking for something warm and gentle to the eyes."

The Quartze was as he had remembered it. It was still huge, but not too crowded, and a bit stuffy. Three of the shop's assistants trailed after his group discreetly, but they immediately made themselves helpful when Draco and the other two needed to make some inquiries. After he had finally chosen a set of curtains, rich brown in color, one of the assistants had immediately asked him of the measurements. Overall, Draco was quite pleased with the service.

He was dimly aware of Fleur choosing different kinds of lace, which were quite expensive, and Hermione was behaving quite restless. It was as though she was dying to see what was in the next section of the warehouse.

His assistant was finally done with measuring the curtains, and then he had asked if Draco would like to use the service here to get his curtains ready for use.

"That is all right. I can do it on my own," he answered immediately.

"Are you sure?" Fleur looked at him with wide eyes.

"I've done this before," he said to the girls. "I had to help my mother do this sort of thing after Dobby had left."

"Oh." The two witches exchanged a look.

They entered the next section and things to furnish the bedroom were there. Draco was tempted to get sheets for their huge bed and pillows but considering that he could not possibly pull off a surprise in the bedroom, he decided to get them at a later time. Hermione was not able to restrain herself - she had chosen two complete sets of sheets.

"What's up with you?" Draco muttered.

"I've been _dying_ to get these!" was the response he got.

Backdrops, rugs and carpets were on display in the next section of the warehouse. Draco immediately fell in love with one backdrop. Fireflies fluttered around the dark blue and brown background, and upon close examination, he discovered that the dark brown were of thin, tree trunks. "Perfect." He already knew where to place this one. They had an empty corner in the living room, and the two of them had thought placing a portrait or painting of some kind on that space ridiculous. _I'll put this on the wall, push the divan near the eastern window, and get a rug. A black one ... or maybe, dark red. Then I'll have huge and small cushions scattered there. Yeah._

He had a very determined expression on his face that he almost scared a young sales assistant when he said he wanted to look at some rugs.

"Hermione, why have we come to accompany him?" Fleur asked in a very helpless voice. "It looks like Draco doesn't need our help."

Draco frowned at her while Hermione laughed.

"He is just like Gabrielle when she goes shopping. She'll have a list in her mind - she never spends on anything according to whims," Fleur said, her eyes filled with amazement.

"I don't like spending too much time choosing things," Draco muttered. "It's a waste of time. I'll have the red." He had been feeling the material and he had decided that it was gentle enough on the skin. He watched his guide roll the rug neatly.

"Is there anything else you wish to purchase, sir?"

_Hmmmm. _"Do you have cushions here?"

**-oOooOo-**

**31 July 2004.**

Something nibbled on his earlobe gently. After figuring that it could not be Harry's lips, he roused completely. _Time to get up. _He reached out and gently patted Hedwig's head. Several seconds later, he could not feel her presence behind him. She had already left to settle once more on her perch.

Draco rubbed his eyes, and watched the man next to him. The way Harry's skin glowed under the moonlight aroused him, and he bit down on his lip. Then pushing away the urge to do naughty things to his lover, he caressed Harry's cheek tenderly before slipping out of the bed. He found his robe on the floor next to the bed and put it on.

"Thank you, Hedwig," he thanked the snowy owl. She hooted softly in response. "Look after Harry now while I get his surprise ready."

He closed the door quietly behind him, and hoped that Harry would continue to sleep. Then he sneaked into their study and opened a huge trunk that hid a smaller chest. He retrieved it, and carefully removed the charm. Fortunately, the objects that were revealed after the charm had ended did not topple to the floor, thanks to the numerous cushions he had bought.

"And I'm lucky that Harry has such a plain taste that he had chosen a house with plain ceramic tiles, and not wooden floorboards," he mumbled. "All right." He eyed the small wheelbarrow. He cast a spell and watched it grow large. Then, he placed the heavy curtains, backdrop and rug into it. He managed to get those objects into the hall without a hitch, and he breathed easily when he was finally in the safety of the huge living room.

It was a good thing that he had already moved the divan to the other end of the room, and Harry had not noticed the difference. Draco maneuvered the wheelbarrow between the couch and coffee table, and leaned the handles on the sofa itself. Quickly, he untied the rug and unrolled it on the floor. He set it at the desired place, and moved his attention to the heavy curtains. He had a reason not to use the available service at The Quartze the day he had purchased this. Their house did not have any curtain rails, so Draco had to decide on another way to hang up curtains.

_Heh. I wonder what the others will say if I use this magnificent material. _Draco chuckled as toyed with the material - a Muggle invention called the Velcro. Absently, he summoned his sewing kit, and managed to get the curtains done in half an hour. To put them up was quite difficult, since he dared not use a ladder. The object would make a terrible noise whenever someone climbed upon it, and he did not want Harry to wake up just yet. By the time he was done, using magic to stick one side of Velcro on the wall, the other side to the curtains, and fasten the curtains to the walls, he was perspiring heavily.

He sat down on the rug, and found himself lying down on it several seconds later. _I'm tired. _He rested for several minutes. _Urgh ... I have to get the backdrop up now. Then the cushions ... and Harry's birthday breakfast. _For no particular reason, he started to laugh. _I'm sickening ... It's still so early in the morning and I want him to hold me. _He shook his head lightly and summoned the roll of backdrop to him. He spent some time studying it before putting the Velcro on. He did it in such a way that one end of the backdrop had gathers. Just as he had predicted, the material had a flickering effect when it was finally on the wall. It made the flickering glows from the fireflies all the more real.

Draco could not help but grin as he surveyed the space. _It's just as though I'm in another place. A very special corner in the living room._ It was strange that the main area of the living room did not intrude on the small corner. _Time for the cushions! _He clapped his hands together in excitement. On his way back to the study, he undid the charm on the wheelbarrow and picked the shrunk item from the floor. He returned to the living room with several cushions. He placed the larger ones on the rug, and dropped a few of the smaller ones carelessly over them. He made another trip to the study to get the rest of the cushions and the tassels for the curtains.

He was arranging the dark green cushions on the window seat when a gentle breeze penetrated the room. He smiled to himself and turned to look at the backdrop. The fine material was fluttering with the wind. It had such a calming effect that Draco was beginning to feel sleepy all over again.

_Not yet. I can rest later. It's time for me to get breakfast ready._

**-oOooOo-**

The scent of delicious food had awakened him. However, he would usually find Draco snuggling close to him. "Hnnnn..." He stretched lazily. _I know it is my birthday, but he didn't have to go out of his way to pamper me. _However, the times when Draco would do that did not happen very often. _I wonder what I did this time to deserve special treatment. _He smiled and got out of bed.

He happened to glance at the mirror as he wrapped himself with his sleeping robe and grinned a bit foolishly. He knew that Draco would find his bed-hair-look and sleepy gaze adorable. He made a short trip to the bathroom first to brush his teeth before going out to be with his lover. But neither Draco nor breakfast was in the kitchen or dining room. His feet took him to the living room, and then he stopped.

The stark whiteness of the family room was gone, although it was spacious as ever. The furniture - the couch and armchairs - had been moved. And there were cushions - green, yellow, bright red, blue and black - on them. It should have given a chaotic impression but it did not. Emerald eyes moved from the couch to the space behind him. Instead of seeing a divan, he saw a round, elegant red carpet with a heap of cushions. The fluttering of lights made him look at the dark painting, and then he heard himself gasping. It was not a painting, but a curtain.

_That looks so ... Wow._ The wind was making it move in waves, and it was really a beautiful sight.

Then the first rays of the sun started creeping in, and Harry felt an odd gladness deep inside. The light lit up the living room, but not in a glaring sort of way. It just added ambiance, made possible by the curtains gathered on each side of the bay window. Draco was sitting on the window seat, with the tray of special breakfast in front of him.

His lover was smiling gently at him. It reminded him of the dream he had, once. His feet moved and took him toward Draco. He could not speak. Draco took hold of his hands and squeezed them gently. Harry sat down beside him, and stared at him, speechless.

Draco laughed softly and caressed his cheeks. "You are not a man of eloquence. I know. But your eyes have told me everything." Draco laughed again, his eyes crinkling with mirth. "I hope you like the bit of makeover, love."

"You..." Harry could barely contain himself - he embraced Draco tightly.

"Happy birthday, Harry Potter." Draco kissed him soundly. "That rhymed."

"Bloody hell ... you got this done while I was sleeping?" Harry felt guilty somewhat.

"Oh, don't give me that expression." Draco pouted. "I had fun doing this." He absently placed a deep green cushion on his lap. "Tell me, Harry. Do you like it?"

Harry nodded. He still could not contain his sense of euphoria and he had pulled Draco's face close. They kissed long and deeply, until their desires reached and broke the limit.

Soft skin, racing pulses. Harry was slowly getting Draco off his sleeping robe. "Why green cushions here?" he asked softly, kissing the hollow of Draco's throat.

"I had my reasons," Draco answered huskily.

"The backdrop ... brown curtains ... Is this our hiding place in a secret garden?" He looked up and stared deeply into unfocused grey eyes.

"Can you read my mind, Harry?" Draco suddenly gasped as Harry's hand swept along him.

"That's not possible," Harry whispered.

"Uhmmmm ... wait, wait..."

"No waiting." Harry breathed heavily against his skin.

"Ah ... happy birthday, love..."

"Uhmmmm ... thank you..."

"I really am in love with you."

"So am I, Draco. Thank you."

**-oOooOo-**

_**... and there's more for me to write...**_


	12. Bonus Chapter VI: Hideout

_Firesword: It is funny ... the places you'll find inspiration. I was on the bus and was looking out of the window one afternoon. My eyes had fallen upon a tree - the trees planted along roadside in Singapore. It was not the 'Golden Shower' or mango trees, but this one had a very huge base, and very cute boughs. Sorry for my un-scientific way of describing the tree, but it had 'seats' that I knew instantly that I should write about it for the last of the bonus chapters! Hehehe._

**HIDEOUT**

**by Firesword**

Harry was grinning to himself as he watched Hermione and Ron try to deal with their set of twins.

"Too many cushions!" Hermione was yelling. "Jeremy - no! Stop that!" She grappled with the youngest of her children and finally managed to get hold of him.

"Mama! Down! Down!" Jeremy wailed and struggled. His short, red curly bangs became messy and Hermione absently smoothed it down with one of her hands.

Harry could not help himself - he laughed at the scenario. The 'secret garden' Draco had created on his birthday many, many years ago had become a haven for Hermione and Ron's offspring.

"Leave them be, Ron," Harry laughed. "There are charms protecting the cushions, and don't worry about them pulling the backdrop. Draco had tampered with the Velcro."

"Kelvin ... owwww!" Ron winced when his boy pulled at his long hair. However, Kelvin, was settling down on his father's lap obediently. "Good boy."

"You guys are so adorable." Harry grinned.

Hermione made a face as she sat down on the rug next to Ron. Immediately, Jeremy reached out for a small red cushion and started to nibble on a tasseled end. "Jeremy!" Hermione looked at him helplessly. "It's unhygienic!" she exclaimed.

"And speaking of that ferret, where is he?" Ron inquired.

"Taking a break from you and your kids obviously," Harry answered honestly.

"Harry, I thought you said you were the one who's going to look after them!" Ron groaned.

"Honestly, Ron, Draco baby-sits better than I do. He got them to stop fighting in less than a minute."

"With honey sticks," Ron grumbled. "My boys' shirts are sticky with it."

"They're boys, and definitely not neat eaters." Harry smiled. "Help yourselves with dinner. I'm going out to look for Draco."

"Okay. But you better hurry back ... or we'll make a mess of your dining room."

He waved at them before leaving the hall, and left the house through the back door. He let the door swing close with a quiet thud and stared out into the woods enveloped in sleepy, hazy sunshine. He smiled gently to himself when he saw his lover in the distance.

Toward their favorite hideout the emerald-eyed wizard walked. His lover decked in dark grey shirt and stark black pants, sat waiting for him on a higher bough.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked, his lips curving into a smile as Harry braced his hands on the lower seat and heaved himself up.

Absently, he brushed the bits of bark and leaves that had stuck into his palms before tilting his head back invitingly. He stared into Draco's eyes and watched as his gaze turned gentle, and then mysteriously intense. Lips captured his, and he sighed into the warm mouth. His cheeks tingled where Draco's fingers had touched, and his heart started to race with desire as Draco deepened their kiss. He wanted to keep holding on, to feel his fingers buried within fine, silver hair, but as they parted, his fingers automatically slid down to his lover's neck.

"Grey is such a boring color, but on you, it's magnificent," he mumbled as he studied Draco.

"Better grey than dark green," Draco said with amusement, "or I'd be Slytherin's walking insignia."

Harry had not expected that - he had ended up laughing harder than he had intended.

"_Potter_..." Draco pouted. Then he shook his head and sighed. "Why can I not stay indignant long enough at you?"

"Because you adore me," Harry replied cheekily.

"Oh, you..." Draco hugged him tightly. For several minutes, Harry remained that way, and nuzzled his chest. "Do you think we should put cushions here? It'd be more comfortable for our bums."

"Not a good idea," Harry said in a somewhat distant voice. _You smell so good._ Unable to help himself, he poked his tongue through the gap between buttons and treated himself with Draco's unique taste. Then he smiled roguishly at the shudder. "If the young twins were to see cushions here, they might try climbing up, and Ron and Hermione will keep yelling at us," he continued calmly. He scooted back a bit, so that he could attempt licking at the navel.

"H-harry." Draco's fingers tightened at his shoulders. "What ... are you doing?" he asked when Harry undid his pants.

He only chuckled as he leaned forward, hiding his face between Draco's thighs.

"They might come out!" Draco protested weakly. "Harry!"

"Hmmmm ... don't worry." He licked Draco slowly. "I'll make you come soon."

**-oOooOo-**

"Why are the two of you so late?" Hermione was asking when he and Harry finally made it back to the dining room.

Draco could not think of a proper reply ... or a lie. His mind was still in a faraway place, thanks to his lover's tongue. He just smiled and took a seat.

_I can't believe he did that ... they could have come out and see us. _Then it finally kicked in. _Harry ... you're unbelievable..._ He looked up at his husband and blushed.

"Draco, why are you blushing?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

What they did ... or rather, what Harry did to him earlier, flashed in his mind. Hiding his face with one hand and picking his food with the other, he mumbled, "You don't need to know."

At the same time, Ron had spoken, "We don't need to know."

Peering between his fingers, he saw that Ron's face was quite red. Draco nodded half-heartedly. "You don't need to know," he repeated.

"Oh, I see," Hermione said in a not-really-surprised voice.

Beside him, Harry laughed.

"You're too bold, Gryffindor." Draco was so embarrassed that he had covered his face with both hands now.

"I'm sorry." Still, Harry laughed.

"Damn it, the two of you. It's a good thing my boys are still a bit young to understand," Ron groaned. "Couldn't you have waited until we had left?"

"Spur of the moment, Ron," Harry said, nearly choking in laughter.

"Harry! Change the subject already!" Draco shrieked, tempted to fling a spoonful of mashed potato at the hysterically laughing wizard.

**-oOooOo-**

_Sadly, it is THE END._

_Thank you all, for reading 'An Unlikely Place'. I'll see you again, at the next ... well, whenever bunnies wage war in my head. Love you guys._


	13. Bonus! Bonus Chapter One

**Bonus! Bonus Chapter 1: A Special Kind of Glow**

**by Firesword**

It was drizzling when Harry was finally done for the day. He set aside his tools and cleaned his workbench, before walking over to his mentor, Mister Holdef. Without taking his eyes off from a wand that he was polishing, Holdef spoke, "I'll see you again on Monday, Potter. I'll set aside something for you to read, and then it is up to you if you want to experiment. But do that in the stone room."

"All right. Goodbye, sir." He bowed his head a little, but Holdef probably did not see it.

"Goodbye."

Harry left the premises – it was actually a school before Mr Holdef had bought and converted it to be his own dwelling. At the request of Harry's vampiric employer, Byrial Lach, he was undergoing his last year of training under a master wandmaker. He had never thought that this was going to be his career path, not seriously anyway, but somehow, and surprisingly, he had an affinity for it.

He walked past the row of birch trees and turned left into a park well used by joggers. It was slightly cold that evening – there was a scent of rain lingering in the air. He looked up at the sky, a dull gray expanse without a distinctive cloud in sight, and inconsequentially thought that it would be nice to curl up with Draco in their 'hideout'. Then a gentle smile touched his lips and he shook his head. It was Friday and he had a family visit to take care of. He came upon an old, oak tree, and after casting a Notice-Me-Not spell on himself, he Apparated away to the 'boarding point'. As expected, Draco was already waiting for him in the ruins.

There was no noise to announce his arrival. He grinned and stayed where he was to observe the silver-haired wizard leaning against a ruined pillar. Age had refined Draco Malfoy's features and there was an odd sort of sereneness on his face, which caused butterflies to explode in Harry's stomach. He was uncertain why Draco always look content. Of course, he was happy that Draco was happy, but he could not help but want to know the reason why.

"What are you staring at, Gryffindor?" Draco's clear, soothing voice startled him out of his daze.

_The spell is still in effect, _he mused. "How do you do that, Slytherin?"

"Do what?" Draco smiled crookedly.

"I know you can't see me, but you still know that I'm here." Harry pouted and strode over to his mate.

Draco chuckled as Harry wrapped his arms around him, still unnoticeable, and blushed a little when he was kissed. "What to do, I've been with you for years, love. So it makes sense," he turned redder, "if I happen to know your ways."

"Hmmmm, the spell's worn off, hasn't it?" Harry grinned and planted a loud, wet kiss on Draco's cheek.

"Harry," Draco laughed as his fingers brushed at the wet spot. "That sort of kiss is for the young!"

"Oh?" Mischief lit the pair of bright emerald eyes, but Harry decided not to tease his mate so much. "I hope you have cooked something good for your 'fathers'."

"Huh. I always do, Harry. I hope _you_ are ready for them," Draco said pointedly. He was holding back his mirth, but Harry could tell just how amused he was by the twinkle in his eyes.

Harry snorted as he picked up the picnic basket resting on a large boulder. Both of them moved off at the same time, without giving signals to each other. "It was really different when you had not been talking to them, isn't it? Now, they always have something to talk about."

"They're a pair of bored old men, Harry. You can count on them asking you something different every time we visit."

"Bored old men?" Harry repeated in a weak voice. Emerald eyes met gray, and then laughter pierced the air.

When he had left his mentor's place, it had been about to rain, but there was no indication of that happening at Azkaban. The impression that Harry had when he had first visited the prison was the same; it could have been mistaken for a haven. The fortress emanated out only positive vibes and with the sun setting, the building seemed to bask in the gentle, golden light. There were three guards at the gate, and the two wizards were searched carefully before they were admitted into the compound. They met Lovat, who gave them the visitors' chit.

"Do not be angry with me, Mister Potter, but your dragon is beautiful today." Lovat smiled. Draco raised an eyebrow, and Harry coughed a little.

"For a straight man to say that ... hmmmm, do I really look good?"

"Oi, have some shame, would you?" Harry frowned mockingly at Draco while Lovat laughed heartily. Draco snorted and rolled up his eyes.

"Well,_they_ are waiting at the usual place," Lovat informed them.

Harry waved cheerfully as they walked past the service counter and sidled closer to the silver-haired wizard. "He's right, you know. You really look good. Wait – you are handsome, yes," Harry chuckled when Draco gave him a look, "but you look great today. I'm not quite sure, but it must be the way you dress."

Draco stared at him, looking perplexed. "And how is that any different from any other day, Harry?" he asked, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"Would you two stop the mushy business already?"

The familiar voice thick with sarcasm made them pause. Harry blinked – he had not realized that they had walked so far. _This can't be good ... well, maybe it's good for Draco. All my attention is on him, _he thought with embarrassment.

"Thirty-five and still cloying." Severus Snape frowned at them, his thick eyebrows furrowed with disapproval. Unbeknownst to him, Lucius was staring at him with a cool expression.

Draco nudged Harry lightly, and a slight shake of his head warned his lover to maintain his silence. The wizard did with some difficulty. He had to look away and stare at a tree, and began counting haphazardly to distract himself, before joining them on the benches.

_Well, I guess he's right about us being cloying. But it is rather amazing looking at them together, _Harry mused, hiding a smile. _A bonded pair of bored old men._

-oOoOo-

_**Firesword: Yes, people. I am still alive (thank god). I've been stagnating for too long, but luckily, the war of the bunnies has started again. Inspiration and some discipline did make writing easier. I wanted to continue writing the Bonus! Bonus chapter 2 today, but I'm in the midst of trying to break my high fever. I need to lie down now. I know that this chapter isn't much – I hope it gets better when we get to no. 2. Will be updating soon.**_


	14. Bonus! Bonus Chapter Two

**Bonus! Bonus Chapter Two: Dropping A Hint**

**by Firesword**

Lucius made himself comfortable on the round, stone bench, cushioned by a dark blue pad. This was a rather thoughtful gift by his son-in-law two years ago. Clasping his hands on the table, he glanced at his partner, who was fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat. Lucius sighed in exasperation and that earned him a dark glare by Severus. He rolled his eyes and said, "You are being too mindful of your image, Severus. Who are you going to impress?" Severus' cheeks turned pink. _Right on target, am I?_ "It will be cold later, and that bench is not going to be any softer on your bum."

Severus, whose face had turned bright crimson, opened his mouth as if to say something, but then decided against it. He looked away, clearly embarrassed. Lucius sighed softly and brushed his fingertips lightly against his lover's shoulder. Several minutes passed in silence. His silver eyes flitted up toward the sky and took note of the tint of amber, and without really thinking he pulled his cloak tighter around him. Lucius was feeling his age in the way that his joints would ache, sometimes painfully, on cold nights especially. And age was something he would like to discuss with Draco, and possibly Harry as well. _But I need something to keep Severus occupied. _He smiled crookedly. _Oh well, I suppose Harry is brave enough to keep the snarky bat company for a while._

He heard voices, though they were faint at first. Then Draco and Harry appeared, the latter looking slightly goofy and his son curious. Lucius chuckled softly under his breath. Before he could greet them, Severus interrupted with his signature, sardonic voice.

"Would you two stop the mushy business already?"

There was no response from the younger wizards – they simply stood motionless. Lucius raised his eyebrow at Severus' second statement.

"Thirty-five and still cloying," Severus muttered darkly.

Lucius stared piercingly at Severus, who was oblivious to it. He turned his gaze onto Draco and Harry, and noticed his son elbowing his emerald-eyed partner before shaking his head a little. He was aware that Harry was lagging a little behind in greeting and in joining them, but the Gryffindor had looked as though he was about to burst out laughing when he had finally taken a seat. Lucius wanted to smack him _and_ his own lover. Harry, because of his lack of control, and Severus, for being a hypocrite. _We are like that sometimes, but who, but ourselves, will see that? _He grumbled mentally. Then he faintly remembered something that he had said to Severus several years back. _"Severus, do not act like an idiot in front of the youngsters."_

"Good evening Father, Severus."

Draco's voice put a stop to his meandering thoughts. He turned toward his son and inclined his head in greeting. "Draco. Harry."

"Good evening," Harry replied, his voice slightly shaky with mirth. The instant he placed the picnic basket on the table, Draco automatically delved in to start laying out dinner.

"Your cooking again, Draco?" Severus drawled. "You have greater talent to do more."

_Here he goes again. _Lucius shook his head, and chuckled softly when he heard Harry's sigh.

"Stop nagging, Severus. You are not some old woman," Draco said with a haughty sniff. "Why do I have to tell him anything?" he asked Harry, who simply shrugged his shoulders. "I have been teaching in a school."

"What?" Severus looked at Draco with incredulity.

"How long?" Lucius asked calmly as he savored the pumpkin pie.

"Almost two years now."

Lucius coughed, and felt his eyes widening in surprise.

"What sort of school?" he questioned once he got over the shock at being left in the dark.

"Magishka – the children's magic school. Most of the students' parents are Muggles, but it's gaining popularity with the magical community. They're helping the toddlers manage magic in a way that won't drive their parents' mad."

This was something new to both of them, and in between bites of dinner, Lucius and Severus took turns in asking questions related to it, and then they spoke of other news. By the time Draco presented dessert, the sun had already set. Fairies and pixies fluttered all around them carrying little lamps, and brought life and illumination back to the surroundings. Lucius straightened his back carefully and wished that he could lean back. He was full; Draco was an excellent cook after years of practice. Hunger satisfied, he was content to watch the other three engaged in conversation.

_He is doing it again, _Lucius mused as he sipped on his cup of tea. He had caught Harry gazing at Draco with an odd, adoration-filled sort of look. The weirdest thing was every single time Severus was speaking to Harry, Draco would turn his head slightly and stare at his partner with a content expression._They had been doing that too last weekend._

Lucius tilted his head to the side and regarded Draco. He admitted to himself that Draco was by far more handsome than he. _He ought to be grateful to Narcissa for his looks,_ he thought with just a bit of dark humor. He started thinking back about how Draco's appearance from the week before. Living apart actually helped him notice the minute differences. _The years have sharpened his features – he doesn't have the feminine look anymore. _Lucius leaned closer, on the pretense that he had trouble hearing their conversation. He might not have such a keen sense of hearing like Severus, but he was not deaf, not yet anyway.

He knew he was being unusually quiet, and caught Severus looking at him with question on several occasions. Fifteen minutes passed and he rose to his feet, signaling to the others that it was time for their stroll. It had taken barely a minute and suddenly Harry was walking in front with Severus, and Draco had slowed down so that father and son were walking side by side.

"Considerate, isn't he?"

Unexpectedly, Lucius and Draco said the same thing. Draco chuckled while he simply raised his eyebrow.

"How are you getting along with Severus?" Draco asked quietly.

"The same – staying tolerable to his caustic remarks." He looked directly into Draco's eyes.

"We're getting along fine. We're happy." Draco blushed.

"Hmmm." Lucius looked straight ahead and wondered what Harry and Severus were talking about. The younger, dark-haired man looked somewhat bewildered and Severus's thick eyebrows were furrowed in a frown.

"Earlier on, you looked somewhat troubled, Father."

He started, and stared at Draco, confounded.

Draco scowled. "I happened to notice. What's troubling you?"

"Severus' fear," he answered quietly.

"What?"

"You knew how reluctant he was when we unofficially bonded. That fear is still buried in his heart ... or perhaps his head." Lucius snorted.

"About losing you?" Draco looked at him inquiringly. "As in ... you dying?" He paled.

Lucius shot him a disgusted look. "Do not go borrowing trouble, Draco."

"I'm not! It's just..." A relieved expression came upon Draco's face.

He sighed softly. They continued to walk along a path that cut through the woods. It was made for the inhabitants of the prison, as a way to enable them to stay fit. And as always, Lucius saw the forest guards keeping watch on them and others.

"Severus. He thinks too darkly of the future," he confided softly to his son. "I understand that being here does not give us much opportunity to do things, and the bat misses brewing potions and scaring the students." His expression turned distant for a moment. "Do not mention to him that I had said that. He will just deny it."

"I won't." Draco laughed a little. "So, you want him to focus on something else rather than spending too much time thinking about your mortality?" He looked impish when he said that, and it made Lucius wonder just what sort of suggestion he was going to give. Then his cheeks grew hot when his son turned his face away to laugh.

"Damned brat," Lucius grumbled. "If you are pregnant then he'll have something to look forward to." He managed to keep a serious expression on his face but Draco looked slightly stunned. "You are getting a tummy if you do not realize."

"Father..." Draco's voice was weak.

"What, do not tell me that you have had good food."

_Great Slytherin! _Lucius almost broke out laughing. _Is he taking me seriously?_

"No, but ... Father?" With his head bowed, whether in embarrassment or near to tears, Draco asked, "Can I really? I haven't told Harry of the strange dreams that I'd been having. Or the cravings either."

Lucius stopped in his tracks, and stared hard at Draco. "I was only pulling your leg." Even as he said that a soft voice in his head told him that it would be a first. He shoved that thought aside and concentrated at his son.

Draco chuckled and smiled gently at him. "You don't have much of humor, Father. I am a bit embarrassed to tell Harry, and I don't want to him to be disappointed if I am not."

"If you want to be certain, go for a check-up."

"Father, it's embarrassing." Draco sighed. "You yourself said that it's rare for a man to get pregnant."

"Yes, it is rare but it does not mean that there will not be professionals to help you if you _are_pregnant," Lucius said sternly. "Seek the healers, Draco. Perhaps you can ask the Mud – Granger to accompany you."

"Huh. And you know what, Father?"

Lucius looked inquiringly at him.

"I bet she won't be surprised if we find out that I am really with child." Draco's face lit up then. "And wouldn't that be great? You'll get to be a grandfather."

**oOOoOo**

"What were you talking about, with Harry?" Lucius asked when they returned to their cell.

As they had been 'promoted' into the enclosed cell, which allowed some privacy, Lucius was sprawled casually on his cot.

"That Draco had been having strange cravings," Severus answered in a thoughtful drawl. "He had been asking Harry if it was possible to get semolina flour so that he could try making semolina milk pudding."

"Is that so?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I wonder who does he get his sweet tooth from. How did he get to know about the pudding?"

"Bill Weasley ... after his vacation to the Middle East."

"Hmmm. I think he may really be pregnant."

"I thought so too, Lucius. Harry has his suspicions, but he is hesitant to ask Draco." Severus fell quiet for a minute. "Is it really possible?"

"Oh, you know the answer to that." Lucius smiled crookedly.

Severus sighed and then sat down on the edge of his bed. "I was hoping you'd say otherwise, Lucius. It will not be easy."

"Having a child is never easy."

**oOOoOo**

_**Firesword:**_

_Well, I suppose there has to be a bit of male pregnancy on the way soon. How detailed it's going to be I have no idea. Let's see which bunny I will pluck from the plot bunny hat._

_It really feels good to be writing again. I shall be back with B!B Chp 3 soon. Thank you for reading, and reviewing. Have a joyous holiday meanwhile._

_xFireswordx_


End file.
